Never back down
by NonoPoon's
Summary: Quand Kurt Hummel se retrouve obligé d'assister à un match de boxe avec son père et Finn, il n'imagine pas quel impact cela aura sur sa vie.. Univers alternatif
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire qui est sortie de ma tête est à moi.

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurt Hummel se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce gymnase rempli de transpiration et d'hommes qui ne faisaient qu'hurler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Finn, son demi-frère par alliance, assit à côté de lui. Le garçon était totalement plongé dans le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il criait des encouragements aux hommes qui combattaient et huait lorsqu'un des deux combattants ne se relevait pas. Kurt poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne comprenait pas le plaisir que l'on pouvait éprouvé à voir des gens se faire taper dessus. Il tourna la tête. Son père était installé sur le siège à côté du sien. Il était concentré sur le match mais il était très calme contrairement à Finn. Il se contentait de grimacer lorsqu'un des boxeurs prenaient un mauvais coup ou de d'applaudir bruyamment quand la personne qu'il supportait remportait le round.

Quand Kurt avait apprit que son père allait venir lui rendre visite, il avait passé des semaines à prévoir les sorties qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Aller voir un combat de boxe ne faisait pas parti de son programme. Durant le dîner de la veille, Finn avait expliqué qu'il devait aller voir avec deux amis un combat de boxe, mais que ceux-ci avaient annulé. Face à la déception de son beau-fils, Burt avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner avec Kurt. Celui-ci avait alors failli s'étouffer avec ses petits pois.

« - Allez Kurt ! Ce sera un moment sympa rien qu'entre mec ! Lui avait dit Finn

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sympa à être dans un endroit qui empeste la sueur. » Avait-il répondu

Burt avait levé les yeux au ciel et finit par répondre :

« - Ecoute, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas tout ces trucs là mais ces billets seront perdus si nous n'y allons pas. Cela serait dommage tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, je dois avouer que cela me ferai plaisir d'y aller.

- Et bien allez y tout les deux !

- Non, je veux qu'on y aille tout les trois. Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble. »

Face aux arguments de son père, Kurt avait cédé. Lui aussi avait envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie car depuis qu'il vivait à New York, il avait peu d'occasion en dehors des fêtes et des anniversaires de le voir.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé entre son père et Finn dans cet endroit plein de testostérone. Kurt essayait de regarder le match mais dès qu'un des hommes se prenait un coup, il se cachait les yeux et poussait des petits cris.

Kurt regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 22h passé.

« - Je crois que je devrais y aller. Dit-il

- Oh allez mec reste, ça va être le combat final ! Répondit Finn »

Kurt se rassit en grimaçant. Plus qu'un combat et il sera sortit d'ici pour de bon.

« - Et maintenant pour le final de ce soir nous allons accueillir deux grands noms de notre club ! Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente Carter Hanson ! » Annonça le présentateur.

La foule applaudit et le dénommé Carter s'avança sur le ring en saluant la foule.

« - Ce soir Carter sera face à Blaine Anderson ! Allez encouragez le ! »

Le jeune homme s'avança à son tour sur le ring. Il était beaucoup plus petit que ce Carter et n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un boxer.

« - Il ne va pas tenir deux secondes contre ce géant. » Commenta Finn

Kurt ne répondit pas.

Il regarda le garçon appelé Blaine mettre son protège dent et enfilé ses gants. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombait sur le visage ainsi qu'une peau légèrement bronzée. Il était en contraste avec son adversaire qui était grand et blond, la caricature même du surfer. La cloche sonna le début de premier round. Le grand blond attaqua le premier. Mais Blaine esquiva son coup et riposta d'un coup de poing direct. Carter revint à l'attaque et cette fois Blaine se prit le coup en plein dans la tête. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Il était fasciné par Blaine. Sa petite taille lui permettait d'éviter les coups et il était beaucoup plus vif et rapide que son adversaire. Plus les rounds passaient, plus Kurt se passionnait pour le combat.

Les deux adversaires étaient à égalité, il fallu donc encore un round pour les départager. Le combat était dur et les hommes commençaient à faiblir. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne s'arrêtaient. Carter réussit à coincer Blaine dans un coin du ring et lui mit plusieurs coups d'affilé. Kurt se cacha les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir cela. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour Kurt, Blaine se dégagea et prit son adversaire par surprise en lui assénant un crochet. La tête de Carter partit en arrière. Blaine reprenait le dessus. Il lui flanqua une série de directs. Carter commençait à faiblir. Il essaya de mettre un coup à Blaine mais celui-ci l'esquiva encore une fois. La foule était en transe. L'entraîneur de Carter lui criait de continuer, mais celui-ci n'entendait rien à cause des cris de la foule. Il s'approcha de Blaine et qui était face à lui et essaya de l'atteindre. Il frappa du vide. Blaine lui remit une série de direct et termina par un uppercut. Carter tituba un moment et finit par s'écrouler sur le ring.

Le présentateur leva le bras de Blaine et le présenta en temps que grand vainqueur. Le jeune homme souriait sous les acclamations du public. Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement et applaudi jusqu'à avoir mal aux mains.

« - Waouh ce type est vraiment fort ! Alors tu vois c'est bien la boxe !» Lui fit Finn

Kurt acquiesça. Son père et lui raccompagnèrent Finn à son appartement avant de rentrer. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son père et partit se coucher. Ce Blaine Anderson l'avait impressionné.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. J'essayerai de poster la suite bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à me le laisser un commentaire ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir. Et pour répondre à la review de Destos, oui dans cet univers Kurt et Blaine ont fait leur coming out, et ils s'assument comme dans la série.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

La fin de semaine passa vite, et Burt du repartir à Lima dans Ohio pour s'occuper du garage dont il était le propriétaire. Kurt reprit sa vie d'étudiant New Yorkais après cette petite semaine de vacances. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Ohio tout ce dont il avait rêvé c'était réalisé : il vivait dans un petit appartement que son père l'avait aidé à payer à son arrivée, étudiait le design dans une école réputée, s'était fait quelques nouveaux amis qu'il appréciait, mais n'avait pas pour autant perdu contact avec ses camarades du lycée. En effet, Rachel vivait avec Finn à quelques stations de métro de chez lui et il appelait souvent Mercedes pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La seule ombre au tableau était sa vie sentimentale désastreuse.

Kurt était homosexuel, ce qui lui avait causé des ennuis au lycée. Les brutes de l'équipe de football l'avaient harcelé physiquement et moralement. Il ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de cette période de sa vie, mais ses amis du Glee Club l'avaient aidé à surmonter cela. Il était reconnaissant envers ses amis qui l'avaient toujours soutenu, mais regrettait de ne pas avoir rencontré une personne comme lui à qui il aurait pu se confier. A la fac, il avait eu quelques histoires mais cela n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps. Kurt était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie pour réussir. Il s'était toujours débrouillé par lui même et il comptait continuer sur cette voie, au plus grand désespoir de Rachel qui essayait de lui trouver de nouveaux rendez-vous chaque semaine.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Kurt se surprenait souvent à penser au boxeur aux cheveux bouclés. Il se remémorait ses mouvements, la façon dont il esquivait les coups, comment il attaquait l'adversaire par surprise, le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage après sa victoire. Kurt gardait cette image dans sa tête et souriait béatement en y pensant. Puis, il se reprenait, secouait la tête, et se remettait au travail. Mais le jeune homme n'était jamais loin. Kurt commençait à penser qu'il était absurde d'être autant obnubilé par cet homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, c'était plus fort que lui. Il eu donc l'idée d'appeler Finn un matin :

« - Allô ? Dit le garçon d'une voix endormie

-Salut, c'est Kurt. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Hein ? Non, non, t'inquiète tu ne me dérange pas. Alors comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien merci. »

Kurt hésita un instant avant de dire sa requête à son frère, puis il finit par lâcher :

« - Hum... Tu te souviens quand on a été voir ce match de boxe il y a deux semaines...

- Oui ? Dit Finn d'un air septique

- Eh bien... Tu crois que ce serait possible si on y retournait ? »

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis après un moment, Finn répondit :

« - Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas. Alors ça t'as plu finalement ? Je vais regarder s'il y a un match prochainement. C'est pour inviter quelqu'un ?

- Je me suis dit que je pourrai retenter l'expérience... Et non, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble si tu es d'accord.

- Oh... Oui, okay, oui ça serai cool. Bon bah, je te tiens au courant alors, ça te vas ?

- D'accord, merci Finn »

Sur ce, il raccrocha et fila en cours. A la fin de la journée, il était exténué. Il rentra chez lui et s'avança sur ses devoirs. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il jetait un œil à son téléphone toutes les deux minutes dans l'espoir que Finn le rappelle. Fatigué, il décida de se préparer à manger. Son téléphone vibra et Kurt se précipita dessus. C'était un message de Finn qui lui confirmait qu'il leur avait pris deux places pour un match le jeudi suivant. Kurt rédigea un court message pour remercier son frère, reposa son portable et finit son repas. Il souriait bêtement les yeux dans le vide en pensant que jeudi prochain, il reverrait ce Blaine. Il devrait faire face à la sueur et à l'odeur de celle-ci aussi. Cette idée lui plaisait moins, mais il voulait vraiment revoir le boxeur qui l'avait tant impressionné la dernière fois.

Kurt comptait les jours qui le séparaient du match. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité à propos d'une sortie. Quand le fameux jour arriva, Kurt ne tenait plus en place. Il n'écoutait pas la moitié de ce que ses professeurs disaient et ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Ses cours terminé, il rentra chez lui pour se changer et enfiler une tenue qu'il ne risquait pas de salir dans le gymnase. Il devait rejoindre Finn à la station de métro dans une heure pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Kurt était en avance comme toujours. Il essaya de manger quelque chose avant de partir mais il était tellement impatient qu'il ne parvenu pas à terminer son repas. Il mit son assiette dans le lave vaisselle et partit dans la salle de bain pour revérifier sa coiffure encore une fois. Quand il revint, il vu qu'il avait un message son sur portable.

De Finn à 19h27 :

_Hey, désolé mec, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir. Rachel est malade, je crois que c'est une gastro, et je préfèrerai rester avec elle. J'ai déposé les billets pour le match dans ta boîte à lettre avant de rentrer. Tu me raconteras le match !_

Kurt regarda sa montre. Finn lui avait envoyé ce message il y avait déjà une demi-heure passé. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et évalua ses options. Soit il allait seul dans ce gymnase plein d'hommes surexcité pour voir un boxeur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il avait vu une fois dans sa vie, soit il restait chez lui. Dans les deux cas, il était seul. Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se leva, enfila sa veste en cuir, mit son téléphone, ses clés et un peu d'argent dans sa sacoche et sortit de chez lui. Il récupéra les billets dans la boîte aux lettres et marcha jusqu'à la station de métro. Le trajet lui paru long et quand il descendit du métro, il se retrouva complètement perdu.

Il ne connaissait pas bien ce quartier de la ville et ne se rappelait plus de l'itinéraire qu'il avait emprunté avec Finn et son père. Il demanda donc son chemin. Un homme lui indiqua que le gymnase se situait deux rues plus loin. Kurt le remercia et fila. Il marchait vite ayant perdu l'avance qu'il avait. Il finit par reconnaître la petite rue où se situait le gymnase et accéléra le pas. Il présenta son billet au videur qui le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Kurt lui sourit faiblement et entra. Il faisait extrêmement chaud à l'intérieur et Kurt regretta d'avoir mit sa veste en cuir. L'odeur de transpiration était toujours présente. Il mit la main devant son nez et se faufila dans les gradins en baissant la tête. Il trouva une place dans un coin où il n'y avait pas grand monde et s'installa. Le présentateur annonça les noms des premiers boxeurs qui allaient s'affronter.

Kurt faisait un effort pour regarder mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer et d'être exaspéré par le comportement presque animal des supporters autour de lui. Les boxeurs défilèrent, mais toujours aucune trace de Blaine. Kurt commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et se demanda qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir retourner ici. Il y eu un entracte de dix minutes. Ne sachant que faire, Kurt sortit son téléphone et se mit à jouer au célèbre jeu des oiseaux en colère. Il était tellement concentrer sur son jeu qu'il n'entendit pas le présentateur annoncer le match suivant.

Les cris du public le firent sortir de son cocon et il releva la tête. Deux hommes se préparaient sur le ring. Un brun, pas très musclé qui devait faire la taille de Kurt, mais l'autre garçon attira l'attention de Kurt. Plus petit, cheveux noirs bouclés, il s'entraînait à donner des coups dans le vide. Kurt ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus. C'était Blaine ! Il ne pu pas empêcher le sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Le round commença et Blaine attaqua le premier. L'autre jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à se défendre. Il n'osait pas attaquer, il se contentait de garder sa garde et d'encaisser les coups. Kurt ne pouvait détacher son regarde de Blaine. Il était totalement captiver par les mouvements du jeune homme. Le premier round se termina. Blaine menait.

Le deuxième round donna plus de fil à retordre à Blaine. Celui-ci avait été distrait par quelque chose et son adversaire en profita pour lui asséner une série de coups directs. Blaine reprit sa garde et réussit à se défendre, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour gagner le round. Lors du dernier round, Blaine ne se laissa pas distraire cette fois ci et reprit le dessus. Ce fut une victoire facile pour lui. Le présentateur lui fit lever le bras pour présenter le vainqueur. Kurt applaudit à tout rompre et cria des encouragements pour le boxeur. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se tut et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait. Le public était aussi fasciné par Blaine. Ce garçon avait comme un don, les gens ne pouvaient pas détacher leur regard de lui.

Après le combat de Blaine, Kurt n'arrivait plus à suivre les matchs. Il avait envie de partir mais les portes étaient fermées. Il voulu rejouer à son jeu mais son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Au bout d'une heure d'ennui profond, le présentateur annonça le dernier vainqueur de la soirée. Kurt laissa passer la foule avant de sortir. Il ne voulait pas être en contact avec tous ces hommes pleins de transpiration. Il fut donc dans les derniers à sortir de la salle. La chaleur lui avait donné soif et il se mit en quête d'un distributeur automatique ou des toilettes pour se rafraichir. Il finit par trouver le distributeur, inséra une pièce et acheta une bouteille d'eau. Il la vida à moitié.

« - Quelle chaleur ! » S'exclama une voix derrière lui

Kurt se retourna et faillit avaler de travers. Le boxeur aux cheveux bouclés, Blaine, se tenait juste en face de lui.

« - Vous permettez ? » Demanda Blaine

Le cerveau de Kurt marchait au ralenti. Il se poussa du distributeur pour que Blaine puisse acheter de quoi se désaltérer. Kurt l'observait boire et Blaine du le remarquer car il finit par dire :

« - Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensez des matchs de ce soir ? »

Kurt voulu répondre mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Blaine d'aussi près. Il avait des yeux verts avec une touche de noisette, au dessus de ses yeux perçants, des sourcils un peu broussailleux et triangulaires, ainsi qu'une bouche charnue. Il était jeune et semblait être dans la même tranche d'âge que Kurt. Kurt avala sa salive et répondit :

« - C'était un beau match, bravo pour votre victoire »

Blaine sourit. Kurt cru s'évanouir. Ce Blaine était extrêmement séduisant.

« - Eh bien merci ! Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Euh... Non enfaite... Balbutia-t-il

- Ah je vois. Vous êtes venu par curiosité ? Demanda Blaine

- Oui c'est ça, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de fréquenter de genre d'endroit. Répondit Kurt en souriant faiblement. »

Blaine lui sourit en retour

« - Eh bien, j'espère que vous reviendrez. Vous verrez, on se prend au jeu à force de venir. »

Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de sourire au jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« - Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il faut que j'y aille. A la prochaine ! Dit Blaine au bout d'un moment »

Il adressa encore à sourire à Kurt et partit. Kurt resta planter devant le distributeur pendant quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il venait de parler à Blaine ! Kurt sortit à son tour du gymnase, prit le métro et rentra chez lui. Il se mit au lit et s'endormit de suite, un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

* * *

Eh bien voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage que l'on connait bien dans Glee va faire son apparition...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La semaine suivante fut chargée pour Kurt : il avait beaucoup de travail demandé par son école et il devait travailler jusqu'à tard le soir pour rendre ses devoirs à temps. Cependant, ses pensées vagabondaient toujours vers Blaine. Il ne cessait de se remémorer leur conversation après le match de boxe. Il avait terriblement envie de retourner voir ces matchs juste pour apercevoir le boxeur, mais ne préférait pas demander des billets à Finn de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. De toute façon, les matchs étaient souvent les soirs en semaines et il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre à voir des brutes se taper dessus. Sauf que Blaine n'avait pas l'air d'une brute. Mais s'il pratiquait la boxe, il devait l'être un petit peu puisqu'il aimait donner et prendre des coups dans la figure. Kurt pensait qu'il perdait la raison.

Le week-end arriva et Kurt pu enfin se reposer et prendre du temps pour lui. Un de ses amis de la fac l'invita à une fête le samedi soir mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il déclina poliment l'invitation. Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et alluma la télévision. Il zappa sur quelques chaînes avant de tomber sur une diffusion de _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_. Il avait déjà vu ce film des centaines de fois mais il ne résistait pas à Meg Ryan. Quelques minutes passèrent quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Kurt grogna en se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure là un samedi soir. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

« - Hey jolie garçon ! Lui lança la jeune fille qui se tenait à sa porte.

- Rachel. Dit Kurt

- Tu as l'air content de me voir dis donc ! Lui répondit-elle »

Sans lui demandé son avis, la petite brune à frange entra dans l'appartement et déposa ses affaires sur la chaise de la table à manger.

« - Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais passer. Lui fit remarquer Kurt

- Oui je sais, désolé. Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer et je ne pouvais pas le faire par téléphone ! Rétorqua-t-elle »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et baissa le son de la télé. Kurt vint la rejoindre. Il adorait Rachel, elle était une de ses meilleures amies mais ses visites surprises dont elle avait le secret l'agaçaient.

« - Alors ? C'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Eh bien figure toi que je vais chanter au gala de mon école vendredi prochain ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient d'excitation. Rachel étudiait à la Julliard School dans la section art dramatique. La jeune fille avait travaillé dur pour être accepté dans cette école prestigieuse et n'avait pas hésité à auditionner plusieurs fois pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait une voix et un talent incroyable. Kurt et elle se disputaient sans arrêt lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée pour savoir qui aurai le plus de solo.

Mais les deux meilleurs ennemis avaient le même rêve : New York et Broadway. Ils s'étaient alors beaucoup rapprochés lors de leur dernière année de lycée et maintenant ils ne se quittaient plus.

« - Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chanter ? Lui demanda Kurt

- Oui c'est incroyable, non ? Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! J'ai pris deux places : une pour Finn et une pour toi. Lui dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle se tu un instant puis reprit :

« - Et je suis venue aussi pour... Je voulais te demander des conseils sur ce que je devrai porter lors de la représentation.

- Ta tenue dépendra de ce que tu vas interpréter. Quelle chanson as-tu choisie ?

- Je pensais faire quelque chose qui montre toute l'étendue de mon talent : Barbra »

Kurt sourit à son amie. Les deux compères partirent dans une conversation enjouée sur le choix de la chanson parfaite pour Rachel. La conversation dévia ensuite sur la tenue que celle-ci devrait porter pour le grand soir. Ils projetèrent d'aller faire une séance de shopping de toute urgence dans la semaine. Ils parlèrent des derniers spectacles qui se jouaient à Broadway, des dernières tendances de mode, mais aussi de tout et de rien. Kurt adorait ces moments avec Rachel où ils passaient des heures à se raconter leurs vies respective, à rigoler jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, mais aussi parler de sujets plus sérieux. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé et quand Rachel regarda son téléphone elle vit qu'il était déjà plus de 1h du matin et qu'elle avait plusieurs appels manqués de Finn.

« - Oulala Finn doit se demander ce que je fais, je lui avait dit que je ne trainerai pas ! Dit-elle »

La petite brune se leva. Kurt l'aida à enfiler son manteau et l'accompagna à la porte d'entrer.

« - J'étais contente de te voir Kurt.

- Moi aussi Rachel. A vendredi alors ?

- Oui. Il y aura un buffet après le spectacle, tu resteras ?

- Evidemment. Lui dit-il »

Rachel l'embrassa sur les deux joues et partit. Kurt referma la porte et rangea les pots de glaces que Rachel et lui avaient mangés. Après cela, il mit sa tenue pour la nuit et se coucha.

oO§o§Oo

La fin du week-end passa vite ainsi que la semaine qui suivit. Kurt accompagna Rachel pour qu'elle s'achète sa robe pour son grand soir. Kurt en profita pour acquérir un nouveau costume. Rachel était à la fois excitée et stressé pour vendredi. Kurt passa donc l'après midi à lui assurée que tout se passerai bien.

Le soir tant attendu arriva. Kurt se prépara longuement dans la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, s'aspergea les cheveux de laque, prit ses clés et partit enfin de chez lui. Il prit le métro et retrouva Finn qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la Juilliard School. Les deux frères entrèrent et s'installèrent dans l'auditorium. Les gens commençaient à affluer. Kurt étudiait le look de chacun d'entre eux d'un œil critique. Il discuta avec Finn le temps d'attendre que le spectacle commence. Un homme s'avança sur la scène et demanda le silence.

« - Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir et bienvenue ! Dit-il. Ce soir plusieurs artistes des différentes sections de notre école vont se produire. Je vous demanderai par respect pour les artistes de bien vouloir éteindre vos téléphones portables. Bien, que le spectacle commence ! »

Une petite asiatique arriva sur scène avec un violon. Elle joua son morceau et reçut les acclamations du public. Elle fut suivit par deux jeunes filles de la section danse qui vinrent faire une démonstration de classique. Les artistes défilaient, tous aussi talentueux les uns que les autres. Enfin vint le tour de Rachel. Kurt retint son souffle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser comme si c'était lui qui était sur scène. Son amie lui paraissait si petite seule sur cette immense scène. Les musiciens entamèrent les premières notes de_ Don't rain on my parade, _Rachel ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter. Kurt souffla, soulager. Rachel n'avait plus l'air vulnérable, elle était dans son élément. Elle s'était totalement emparer de la scène et avait conquit le public. Elle tint la dernière note de la chanson, le public applaudit à tout rompre. La jeune fille s'inclina un grand sourire aux lèvres, salua le public et sortit de scène.

« - Elle est incroyable, hein ? Murmura Finn

- Oh oui, elle l'est. Répondit Kurt tout en continuant d'applaudir »

Après cela, il y eu un entracte. Finn partit acheter des boissons et revint quand les lumières étaient déjà éteintes. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander mais il du s'arrêter de parler quand il entendit le son d'un piano. Il tourna la tête et quelle surprise quand il vu le boxeur aux cheveux bouclés assis au piano ! Mais les cheveux du jeune homme n'avaient plus leur allure désordonnés. Ils étaient plaqués sous une épaisse couche de gel. Kurt étudia la tenue de Blaine : il portait un costume Versace de couleur bordeaux. Rien à voir avec sa tenue de boxe. Blaine se mit à chanter _Teenage Dream.._Il donnait un second souffle à cette chanson du Top 50. Kurt n'en revenait pas. En plus d'être un bon boxeur, ce Blaine avait une voix magnifique. Kurt ressentait la même chose que la fois où il l'avait vu sur le ring : il était hypnotisé par Blaine et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du jeune homme.

« - Ce serai pas le mec qui faisait de la boxe par hasard ? Demanda discrètement Finn »

Kurt lui ordonna de se taire, voulant profiter de la prestation du chanteur. Prestation qui lui sembla trop courte d'ailleurs car déjà Blaine se levait, saluait l'audience et quittait la scène.

Les artistes qui passèrent après étaient tous talentueux mais aucun n'arrivaient à la cheville de Rachel ou de Blaine. Le spectacle se termina en beauté et tous les artistes vinrent sur scène pour saluer une dernière fois le public.

Kurt et Finn se levèrent pour aller rejoindre Rachel dans le hall. La jeune fille leur sauta au cou et les emmena dans la salle où se tenait le buffet. La salle était remplie de tables qui comportaient des apéritifs, des desserts, et diverses boissons. Les trois amis trinquèrent au succès du Rachel et discutèrent un moment.

Kurt laissa les deux amoureux tranquilles et se mit en quête de quelque chose à manger. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider avec toutes les bonnes choses qui se tenaient sous yeux. Il finit par prendre une petite part de charlotte aux fraises. Il commença à manger quand quelqu'un l'interrompu :

« - Hey ! On ne se serait pas croisé au club de boxe par hasard ? »

Kurt faillit s'étouffer. Pourquoi diable ce type venait toujours lui parler quand il était entrain de manger ou boire ?

« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter la dernière fois, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson.

- Je sais. Répondit Kurt en souriant. »

Il trouva sa réponse un peu sèche et ajouta :

« - Enfin je sais qui vous êtes parce qu'ils ont annoncé votre nom au match l'autre jour. »

Blaine sourit. Kurt continua :

« - Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel.

- Et bien enchanté Kurt ! On peut se tutoyer ?

- Oui bien sur ! Alors comme ça vous, euh, tu chantes ?

- Oui je suis dans la section musique comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis venu soutenir une amie. Rachel Berry, peut être que tu la connais...

- Oh oui je vois qui c'est ! Elle a une voix incroyable ! »

La conversation s'engagea rapidement. Tout comme Kurt, Blaine était originaire de l'Ohio et avait également fait parti d'un Glee Club. Les deux jeunes hommes partagèrent leurs souvenirs de cette période tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne. Kurt ne vit pas le temps passé et arborait un sourire durant toute leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Rachel arriva en trombe :

« - Mais où étais-tu passé ? S'écria-t-elle. Cela doit bien faire une demi-heure que je te cherche ! »

S'apercevant de la présence de Blaine elle se reprit et lui afficha son plus beau sourire.

« - Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas retenir Kurt. Dit Blaine

- Oh non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'en tendance à m'emporter facilement. Répondit-elle. Enfin bref, Kurt on va y aller, tu viens ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, attendez moi dehors. »

Rachel lui lança un regard suspicieux et partit.

« - C'était Rachel. Dit Kurt

- J'avais cru comprendre. Répondit Blaine »

Ils rirent, puis s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone.

« - A la prochaine alors ? Dit Blaine. C'était sympa de discuter avec toi.

- Oui, à bientôt j'espère. Répondit Kurt »

Il sortit rejoindre Rachel et Finn qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur près d'un taxi. Le couple descendit le premier et Kurt termina le trajet seul en se remémorant sa conversation avec Blaine. Il paya le taxi, ouvrit la porte de son appartement, enleva son costume et mit sa tenue pour la nuit. Il se mit au lit et allait pour éteindre la lumière lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu un message.

De Rachel à 00h53

_T'as des choses à me raconter ! ;)_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vu a plu. N'hésitez à pas donner votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes adorables et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir autant de commentaires positifs !

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le lundi matin, Kurt se leva et se prépara comme d'habitude pour aller en cours. Rachel n'avait cessé de le harceler tout le week-end pour avoir les détails de sa conversation avec Blaine. Et connaissant la jeune fille, Kurt savait qu'elle risquait de traquer Blaine dans les couloirs de Julliard à la recherche de la moindre information sur lui. Cela exaspérait et amusait Kurt à la fois. Il savait que son amie ne voulait que son bonheur mais il la trouvait un peu trop impulsive dès qu'il s'agissait de garçon. De plus, Kurt ne savait même pas si Blaine jouait dans la même équipe que lui et ne préférait pas s'emballer de peur d'être déçu. Il n'osait pas proposer au jeune homme de se revoir et avait passé le week-end à se demander comment il pourrait l'aborder. Kurt fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il reçu en message pendant son cours de graphisme.

De Blaine à 11h42

_Hey ! C'est Blaine, le boxeur-chanteur, tu te rappelles ? Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille boire un café dans la semaine après les cours ?_

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina. Il vérifia que le professeur ne regardait pas dans sa direction et tapa sa réponse discrètement sous la table.

A Blaine à 11h48

_Salut, oui je me rappelle de toi. Quand est-ce que tu es libre ?_

La réponse de Blaine ne se fit pas attendre.

De Blaine à 11h52

_Mercredi, ça irai ?_

Tour irai pour Blaine, pensa Kurt.

A Blaine à 11h58

_Parfait ! Le café près de Julliard ?_

De Blaine à 12h01

_Ça marche ! A mercredi alors ! :)_

Le cours se termina et Kurt partit déjeuner avec des amis.

La journée du mercredi sembla durer une éternité pour Kurt. Il ne tenait pas en place et regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Lorsque son dernier cours de la journée se termina enfin, Kurt sortit un peu trop rapidement sous le regard étonné de ses camarades.

Son école n'était pas très loin de Julliard et il décida donc de marcher. Il arriva devant le lieu de rendez-vous en avance comme toujours. Il fut surpris de voir Blaine à l'entrée du café qui l'attendait.

« - Hey ! » Lui dit le jeune homme avec un sourire sur les lèvres

Kurt lui sourit en retour. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il était avec ce garçon. Ils entrèrent dans le café, commandèrent, et s'installèrent dans un petit coin tranquille. Ils se racontèrent leurs journées respectives en attendant leur café. La serveuse arriva leur apporta enfin leur commande.

« - J'ai vu ton amie Rachel aujourd'hui. Dit Blaine

- Ah bon ? Répondit innocemment Kurt

- Oui, on a un peu discuté, c'est une chouette fille.

- Elle l'est. Dit Kurt »

Ils en apprirent plus l'un sur l'autre autour de ce café. Blaine partageait la passion de Kurt pour Broadway et rêvait de faire de la musique toute sa vie.

« - C'est différent de la boxe, non ? Le taquina Kurt

- Cela n'a carrément rien à voir ! Rigola Blaine. Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir pratiquer la boxe et la musique. Quand j'ai commencé on m'a dit que je ne pourrai pas concilier les deux, qu'il fallait que je choisisse car les deux ne vont pas ensemble. Mais j'ai persévéré et maintenant voilà où j'en suis.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu pratiques ce sport ?

- J'en fais depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Et ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai commencé à vrai dire…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kurt

- Eh bien… Un ami et moi avons été agressé par des gens qui-qui n'appréciaient pas notre… sexualité. Après cela j'ai voulu apprendre à me défendre et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé la boxe. »

_«Oh» _fut le seul faible mot qui sortit de la bouche de Kurt. Blaine acquiesça et ils changèrent de sujet. Après ce premier rendez-vous, ils prévirent de se revoir. Ils se virent plusieurs fois comme cela. Kurt passait chercher Blaine après les cours et ils allaient discuter autour d'un café avant de rentrer chez eux. L'attirance de Kurt pour le jeune homme s'intensifiait au fil des rendez-vous. Plus il le connaissait, plus il l'appréciait. Rachel l'avait évidemment remarqué et elle ne cessait de taquiner Kurt à se sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle savait maintenant que Blaine était du même bord que Kurt.

Kurt devait aller voir Blaine boxer un samedi soir. Il arriva volontairement en avance pour parler avec le boxeur avant le match.

« - Merde ! Lui dit-il

- Merci ! On pourra aller boire un verre après le match si tu veux. Répondit Blaine

- Okay, je te paye la tournée si tu gagne. Rétorqua Kurt »

Il donna un tape amicale sur l'épaule de Blaine et partit s'assoir dans les gradins un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Le match commença et les deux premiers boxeurs s'avancèrent sur le ring. Kurt essayait de s'intéresser au match mais il n'entendait que les cris de l'homme derrière lui. Après avoir supporté les quatre matchs suivants comme cela, Kurt décida de changer de place. A peine fut il assit, que Blaine et son adversaire entrèrent en scène. Blaine se mit en position d'attaque et son adversaire fit de même. La cloche sonna le début de round et Blaine attaqua le premier. L'estomac de Kurt était serré. Blaine savait ce qu'il faisait, mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Quand Blaine était sur le ring, il n'avait plus rien d'amical. Il se transformait en véritable fauve, esquivant les coups de l'adversaire, et attaquant quand celui-ci s'y attendait le moins. Kurt ne fut pas surprit quand Blaine fut encore une fois déclaré vainqueur. Le fauve disparaissait, laissant alors place au Blaine gentil et amical que Kurt connaissait.

Kurt attendit Blaine à la sortit du gymnase après le match. Blaine apparut un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il s'était changé et avait prit une rapide douche avant de rejoindre de Kurt.

Il portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc à col V qui lui moulait le torse. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ébouriffés. Kurt déglutit, Blaine était terriblement attirant.

« - Je connais quelqu'un qui me doit un verre ! Dit Blaine »

Kurt rit. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent dans un bar qui ne se trouvait pas très loin du gymnase. Ils s'assirent et Kurt leur commanda des bières.

« - Ça change du café ! Rigola Blaine »

Kurt rit aussi. Il leva son verre et dit :

« - A ta victoire ! »

Ils trinquèrent et burent leur bière.

« - Alors ce match était facile pour toi ? Demanda Kurt

- Hum... Je ne dirai pas que c'était facile, ce n'est jamais facile, mais ce n'était pas le plus dur que j'ai fait. Répondit-il

- Tu es un bon boxeur Blaine. Lui dit Kurt. Tu as l'air d'être un membre important de ton club.

- Merci. Répondit Blaine en souriant faiblement. Mais je ne suis pas très important, je ne suis pas beaucoup apprécié dans ce club en fait... »

Kurt ne comprenait pas. Comment ne pas apprécier Blaine ? Il attendit qu'il continue, mais rien ne vint. Alors il demanda :

« - Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi est-ce que les gens de ton club ne t'aiment pas ?

- Toujours la même raison, ma sexualité. Ça les énervent qu'une « tapette », comme ils disent, les battent. Et ils doivent surement s'imaginer que je les mate dans les vestiaires. Ils ont peur que je leur saute dessus. Dit-il en rigolant. Désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça...

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Je, euh, j'ai vécu cela au lycée...

- Oh toi aussi tu es... ? »

Kurt acquiesça et reprit :

« - Ouais. Au lycée j'ai été harceler. On me traitait de tout les noms, on me poussait contre les casiers, on me jetait dans la poubelle... Mais c'est du passé tout ça.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'ait arrivé. Lui dit Blaine »

Kurt ne savait que répondre. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Kurt savait que Blaine avait été agressé quand il était plus jeune, il le lui avait dit lors de leur premier rendez-vous, et ne semblait pas avoir trop de mal à en parler.

Mais Kurt, qui pourtant n'avait jamais subit d'agression de ce genre, avait toujours du mal à revenir sur ses années de lycées. Il s'assumait totalement mais il avait toujours un goût amer de cette époque. Blaine brisa le silence et après avoir encore discuté quelques temps, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Voilà ! Il y a beaucoup de dialogue et peu de description dans ce chapitre mais cela me paraissait important. Maintenant les choses sont claires entre Kurt et Blaine... Un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre 5 de Never back down, bonne lecture !

Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours.

* * *

Ce matin là, Kurt éteignit son réveil, chose qu'il regretta amèrement plus tard. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure qu'indiquait l'engin. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il bondit de son lit, trébuchant au passage. Il ouvrit son armoire et choisit une tenue simple, n'ayant pas le temps de composé quelque chose de complexe. Il fit un passage éclair par la salle de bain, s'aspergea les cheveux de laque et se brossa les dents frénétiquement. Il mit ses chaussures, attrapa sa malette, enfila sa veste et sortit. Il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il avait oublié ses clés.

Il s'acheta un café au Starbucks du coin qu'il but en quatrième vitesse tout en se dirigeant vers son école. Quand il arriva enfin, il s'assit bruyamment sur chaise, s'affala sur la table et mis sa tête dans ses bras, essoufflé d'avoir marché aussi vite.

« - En voilà un qui ne s'est pas remis de sa cuite du samedi soir ! Lui dit le garçon à côté de lui »

Kurt releva la tête et le foudroya du regard.

« - Ta gueule Stanley. Lui répondit Kurt »

Le garçon rit et concentra son attention sur autre chose. Kurt Hummel était de mauvaise humeur, et il ne valait mieux pas l'embêter.

Cette journée n'était vraiment pas celle de Kurt : il tacha son t-shirt à la pause repas, trébucha dans l'escalier en allant à son cours de l'après midi, et pour arranger le tout son partenaire avec qui il avait une présentation à faire lui fit faux bond.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte d'entrée, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses clés. Il fouilla toutes les poches de sa veste et les moindres recoins de sa mallette en vain. Il n'y avait rien. Kurt poussa un long soupir et s'adossa à la porte. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Ne sachant que faire, il appela Rachel :

« - Rachel Berry bonjour ! Lui dit la voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil

- Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire quand on se retrouve à la porte de propre son appartement, qui plus est, avec un t-shirt dégueulasse ?

- Appeler un serrurier ? Lui répondit la jeune fille

- Sans blague. Dit Kurt

- Et bien fais le alors !

- Evidemment, je me balade toujours avec le numéro d'un serrurier sur moi.

- Arrête de discuter et viens à la maison. C'est un ordre. Précisa Rachel »

Elle raccrocha. Kurt se releva et sortit de l'immeuble. Il arriva rapidement chez Rachel et celle-ci l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

Il lui raconta à quel point sa journée avait été horrible et la jeune fille l'écouta attentivement. Finn rentra peu de temps après que Kurt soit arrivé. Le garçon paraissait un peu surprit de trouver son frère ici. Rachel lui fit un bref débriefing de la situation et Finn s'empressa de chercher le numéro d'un serrurier sur internet. Malheureusement, les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas vu l'heure passé et la plupart ne pourrait dépanner Kurt que le lendemain.

« - Super ! Ironisa Kurt

- Tu peux rester ici, le canapé fait lit. Le rassura Rachel

- Et mes vêtements ? Demanda Kurt. Il n'est pas question que je reste habiller de la même façon deux jours de suite ! Primo, parce que ce n'est pas hygiénique, deuxio mon t-shirt est plein de sauce ! »

Finn pouffa. Rachel lui lança un regard noir et le géant se tut.

« - T'inquiète pas pour ça, Finn peut te prêter des vêtements. Lui dit Rachel »

Kurt s'affala dans le canapé. Finn faisait presque deux fois sa taille, ses vêtements en plus d'être de mauvais goût selon Kurt, ne lui irai pas. Néanmoins, il était reconnaissant envers Finn et Rachel de bien vouloir l'héberger pour la nuit. La soirée que Kurt passa en leur compagnie lui fit oublier sa journée désastreuse et il était presque détendu quand il déplia le canapé et se mit sous la couette. Il était entrain de s'endormir quand son téléphone sonna. Kurt grogna, attrapa son portable, et sans même regarder qui était l'appelant, il décrocha.

« - Qui que ce soit, j'étais entrain de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, donc ça a intérêt à être important. Dit-il

- Oh… Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je rappellerai plus tard si tu veux… »

Kurt reconnut immédiatement la voix. Il se releva d'un bond pour se mettre en position assise.

« - Blaine ! Dit-il. Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne me déranges pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum, j'ai eu l'impression que si. Répondit Blaine en riant. Mauvaise journée ?

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point… »

Kurt lui raconta brièvement les évènements de la journée comme il l'avait fait avec Rachel un peu plus tôt.

« - Et donc voilà, je suis chez Finn et Rachel là. Conclut-il. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…

- Je connais un bon moyen de se passer les nerfs si tu veux. Dit Blaine

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Demanda Kurt, intrigué

- Boxer !

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Il y a un cours d'initiation exceptionnellement au club vendredi soir, tu pourrais venir. Je ferai équipe avec toi si tu veux.

- On n'a pas vraiment le même niveau Blaine…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je serai gentil. Allez viens !

- Je ne sais pas…

- Allez ! Le supplia Blaine »

Kurt soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre ses mains dans des gants pleins de sueur que d'autres personnes avaient portés avant lui. Mais l'idée de passé un peu de temps avec Blaine lui plaisait beaucoup plus.

« - Bon, okay. Finit-il par dire.

- Génial ! Le cours est à 19h30 au gymnase comme d'habitude !

- D'accord, à vendredi. Répondit Kurt

- Bonne nuit ! Lui dit Blaine »

Kurt raccrocha. Il se remit sous la couette et ferma les yeux. Cette journée se terminait plutôt bien finalement.

oO§o§Oo

Kurt se leva plus tôt que d'habitude de manière à ne pas attendre pour avoir la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide puis mit les vêtements qu'il avait sélectionné dans la garde robe de Finn. Il avait gardé son jean de la veille mais avait quand même réussit à trouvé un t-shirt à peu près à sa taille qui était portable. Il se servit de la laque de Rachel pour élaborer sa coiffure et utilisa aussi la crème hydratante de la jeune fille pour son visage. Deux jours sans faire son rituel d'hydratation quotidien, c'était trop. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Rachel était en train de préparer le café, Finn assit, attendait patiemment qu'on le serve.

« - Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Rachel

- Comme un bébé ! Répondit Kurt »

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble tout en discutant. Kurt rassembla ses affaires, remercia ses amis de l'avoir accueilli, et fila, ne voulant pas être en retard pour la deuxième journée consécutive.

Sa journée se passa relativement bien. Personne ne le planta au dernier moment pour une présentation, il ne manqua pas de tomber dans l'escalier, et quelqu'un lui dit même qu'il aimait le t-shirt qu'il portait. Après les cours, Kurt se dépêcha de rentrer pour accueillir le serrurier, autrement dit, l'homme qui allait le sortir de ce pétrin.

Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'homme ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il le paya et retrouva enfin son chez soi. Kurt adorait son appartement. Il avait eu le coup de cœur la première fois qu'il l'avait visité. Ce n'était pas extrêmement grand, mais cela lui suffisait largement. Il l'avait décoré avec goût et était plutôt fier du résultat.

Kurt s'installa avec son plateau repas devant la télévision. Il mit la chaîne d'information et regretta tout de suite ce choix au vu des mauvaises nouvelles qui étaient annoncées. Il voulu changer de chaîne mais son portable vibra sur la table basse.

De Blaine à 20h26

_Toujours motivé pour vendredi ? :p_

Kurt sourit. Oh oui, il l'était.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Pressé de voir Kurt s'essayer à la boxe dans le prochain chapitre ? :p

La suite la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude. A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un petit peu d'avance parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de le poster demain. Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt était debout et scrutait son immense armoire qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait rejoindre Blaine dans un peu plus d'une heure et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'habiller. Devait-il venir directement en jogging ? Ou se changer dans les vestiaires ? Et pour la douche comment ferait-il ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de se détendre. Ce cours de boxe avec Blaine l'effrayait. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde et surtout devant Blaine.

Sortant de ses rêveries, Kurt se releva. Il choisit finalement un pantalon ample noir qui s'arrêtait mi-mollet. Il décida de porter un t-shirt aux manches trois quarts blanc rayé noir, avec deux pans d'un nœud papillon blanc accroché au col. Il prit ses chaussures de sport argenté pour aller avec le reste. Kurt se regarda dans le miroir. Il était plutôt fier de sa tenue. Cela était simple, confortable, et bien habillé à la fois. Il saisit son sac de sport et y fourra un t-shirt de rechange, un jean, et une veste. Il y ajouta son tube de laque ainsi qu'un maillot de bain et une serviette au cas où il aurait à subir les douches collectives. Il était enfin prêt. Il prit son sac et sortit de son appartement.

Lorsque Kurt arriva devant le gymnase qu'il commençait à bien connaître, il fut surprit de ne voir personne. Il resta un moment devant l'entrée, se demandant s'il devait entrer ou pas.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure du cours. Kurt décida d'entrer. Il chercha Blaine du regard mais il ne le vit pas parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Kurt posa son sac dans les gradins et s'approcha du groupe de personne qui attendait que le cours commence. Soudain, Blaine apparut deux énormes sacs à chaque bras et les posa devant les personnes.

« - Allez y, prenez une paire de gant chacun. Dit-il »

Les gens se précipitèrent sur les sacs. Kurt attendit tranquillement qu'il y ait moins de monde pour se servir. Lorsque les gens furent servis, il s'approcha des sacs à la hauteur de Blaine.

« - Salut ! Dit Kurt d'une voix enjouée

- Hey ! Je suis content de te voir, je croyais que tu t'étais désisté comme tu n'arrivais pas… Répondit Blaine »

Kurt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Blaine était content de le voir !

« - Eh bien je suis là maintenant. Dit-il

- Je vois ça. Prêt ? On va commencer.

- On n'attend pas le prof ? Demanda Kurt

- C'est moi le prof ce soir. Répliqua Blaine, l'air fier de lui »

Il s'éloigna de Kurt pour se mettre face au groupe. Il tapa dans ses mains et dit :

« - Très bien, salut tout le monde ! Je suis Blaine et c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre quelques trucs de base ce soir. Je vous aie demandé de prendre une paire de gants, mais pour le moment on n'en aura pas besoin. On va commencer par l'échauffement. Vous voyez les cordes à sauter là-bas ? On va tous en prendre une. »

Il fit une pause en attendant que tout le monde se serve, puis continua :

« - Okay, super ! Bon, eh bien à vous de jouer ! »

Ne voulant pas se recevoir la corde en pleine figure, Kurt prit ses distances avec la fille qui était devant lui. Kurt commença à sauter à la corde et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal comparé à certaine personne du cours. Blaine, lui, était dans son élément et semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaine arrêta et ordonna aux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui d'en faire autant. Il demanda à ses élèves de se mettre par deux et qu'une personne par groupe enfile les gants. Il distribua des pattes d'ours -les objets en mousse qui permettent à de s'entraîner à donner des coups- aux groupes et donna la consigne de taper dedans. La technique n'importait pas, Blaine voulait que ses élèves se familiarisent avec les gants et n'aient pas peur de frapper. Kurt l'observait expliquer les consignes à chaque personne et se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en totale admiration devant le boxeur. Un groupe de filles manquait de s'évanouir dès que Blaine s'approchait d'elles et couinaient plus qu'elles ne parlaient. Kurt rit intérieurement.

« - A nous deux ! Lui dit Blaine tout en s'approchant de lui et en mettant les pattes d'ours. »

Kurt inspira profondément et fit une grimace en enfilant les gants, ce qui fit rire Blaine.

« - Vas-y, n'ai pas peur de taper. Dit Blaine »

Kurt donna un coup dans l'ustensile en mousse et regarda Blaine d'un air coupable tout de suite après. Celui-ci s'esclaffa :

« - C'est tout de que tu as ? Allez plus fort ! »

Kurt souffla. Il redonna un coup plus fort cette fois ci. Puis un autre, et encore un. Il se prit au jeu et continuait de taper avec une force dont il ignorait l'existence.

« - Voilà on y est ! Continue, c'est pas mal ! Lui dit Blaine »

_Pas mal_ ? Kurt avait l'impression de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Quand Blaine sonna la fin de l'exercice, Kurt était déjà épuisé. Blaine expliqua qu'ils allaient maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Il leur expliqua les trois coups de base : le direct, le crochet, et l'uppercut. Il redemanda à ce que les élèves se mettent par deux pour s'entrainer gentiment. Kurt attendait patiemment pendant que Blaine passait voir comment chaque groupe se débrouillait. Blaine était à l'écoute de ses élèves et donnait des conseils à chacun d'entre eux pour s'améliorer. Les personnes présentes buvaient, plus qu'elles n'écoutaient les paroles du garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Ayant terminé de s'occuper du dernier groupe, Blaine rejoint Kurt et l'invita à commencer.

« - Je tape où ? Demanda Kurt

- Essaye de viser mon torse. Répondit Blaine »

Kurt lui donna un léger coup de poing direct et regarda Blaine tout de suite après. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Protesta Kurt

- Pardon, pardon. S'excusa Blaine. Vas-y recommence. »

Kurt voyait bien à l'expression de Blaine que le garçon se retenait de rire. Mais il essaya de faire abstraction de cela et se focalisa sur sa technique. Blaine reprit son sérieux et redevint le professeur attentif qu'il était. Kurt avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa cible, à savoir le torse de Blaine. Kurt pouvait distinguer les muscles du jeune boxeur sous son t-shirt moulant et cela ne l'aidait pas à avoir envie de le frapper. Tout en continuant de boxer, ou du moins _d'essayer _de boxer, Kurt avait des images de lui entrain d'enlever ce t-shirt, ses doigts parcourant le torse musclé du boxeur et descendant petit à petit plus bas, toujours plus bas…

« - Bien, on va arrêtez cet exercice maintenant ! Dit Blaine, faisant sortir Kurt de sa torpeur »

A la demande de plusieurs personnes du cours, Blaine accepta de faire des matchs.

Les volontaires se pressèrent, tous plus impatient les uns que les autres de pouvoir monter enfin sur le ring. Blaine définit l'ordre de passage et invita les deux premiers adversaires à commencer.

« - Je vous rappelle qu'on joue gentiment, le but n'est pas de blesser l'autre, d'accord ? Et n'oubliez pas, gardez toujours votre garde. Leur dit Blaine »

Les matchs défilaient. Blaine arrêtait les adversaires de temps à autre pour leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas et venait leur montrer comment faire. Le cours se passait dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde semblait apprécier le sport de combat. Kurt était enfin détendu et se surprit même à rire aux blagues pas drôles d'un père de famille venu avec son fils.

« - Qui n'est pas passé ? Demanda Blaine »

Kurt arrêta de rire et fit comme si il n'avait jamais entendu cette question. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre devant tout le monde.

« - Kurt ? Dit Blaine

- Sans façon. Répondit-il »

Les personnes présentes se mirent à l'encourager. Kurt avait juste envie de disparaître.

« - Vous êtes déjà tous passer de toute façon ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne vais pas me battre tout seul !

- On peut jouer ensemble si tu veux. Lui proposa une jeune fille

- C'est gentil, mais non merci. »

Blaine souffla et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 21h30.

« - Bon, de toute façon c'est terminé. Une autre fois peut être ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Kurt. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, vous avez été formidable ! »

Les gens remercièrent Blaine, puis sortirent, ravis. Kurt resta assis un moment sur les gradins ne sachant que faire. Blaine vint le rejoindre.

« - Alors ? Demanda-t-il

- C'était très sympa, merci beaucoup. »

Blaine lui sourit, puis reprit :

« - Tu veux faire quelque chose après ? Aller boire un verre ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

- Je dois t'avouer que ce cours m'a littéralement achevé. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de ne plus bouger. Dit Kurt en riant

- Oh… Hum, d'accord, je comprends. »

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à cela. Face à la déception de Blaine, il proposa :

« - Tu veux venir chez moi ? On pourrait regarder un film ou… »

Blaine ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le coupa :

« - Oui ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de ranger le matériel. On se rejoint dehors ? »

Kurt sourit face à l'enthousiasme de Blaine et acquiesça.

Pendant que le boxeur rangeait la salle, Kurt en profita pour prendre une douche étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus personne désormais. Il se changea et se recoiffa en vitesse, veillant tout de même à se que sa coiffure soit impeccable. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit. Blaine était déjà là et l'attendait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la station de métro tout en discutant. Le trajet paraissait beaucoup moins long en la compagnie de Blaine.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, et Kurt fit visiter son appartement à Blaine. Le garçon était admiratif de la décoration et regardait la collection impressionnante de DVD de Kurt tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de mettre une pizza au four.

« - Alors tu as choisi ? Que veux-tu regarder ? Demanda Kurt

- Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas regardé _La mélodie du bonheur_…

- Parfait ! Dit Kurt en s'emparant du DVD »

Il introduit le disque dans le lecteur et partit chercher la pizza en attendant que le film commence. Les deux garçons mangèrent silencieusement, trop absorbés par Julie Andrews pour parler.

Quand il eut finit, Kurt déposa son assiette sur la table basse et s'assit plus confortablement dans le canapé. Blaine fit de même. Kurt s'aperçu que sa cuisse touchait celle de Blaine. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le film, tout ce qu'il sentait était cette présence chaude contre lui. Kurt se leva d'un bond sous le regard étonné de Blaine, et rapporta les assiettes à la cuisine. Il resta debout un moment près du canapé, mal à l'aise.

« - Tu viens ? Dit Blaine en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui »

Kurt se rassit sans un mot. Les premières notes de _My favourite things _commencèrent et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de chanter. La voix de Blaine vint le rejoindre et ils chantèrent ensemble, leur voix s'accordant parfaitement.

« _I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so bad ! _»

Ils terminèrent la chanson en beauté, le souffle court. Kurt tenta un regard vers Blaine. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de Kurt. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité et n'avait plus rien d'enfantine comme dans le film que les deux jeunes gens regardaient.

Kurt pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et la cuisse de Blaine toujours collé à la sienne lui procurait une sensation de chaleur. Il regarda les yeux vert-noisette de Blaine, puis son regard dériva sur la bouche charnue du jeune homme. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais les lèvres chaudes de Blaine trouvèrent les siennes, l'empêchant de parler. C'était un baiser chaste, doux, enfantin, une simple pression sur les lèvres. Blaine s'écarta et regarda Kurt comme si il attendait son consentement. Pour seule réponse, Kurt l'embrassa. Mais ce baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste comme le premier. Kurt ouvrit sa bouche et trouva la langue de Blaine.

Il n'entendait plus le son du film autour de lui, éclipsé par les battements exalté de son cœur. Son sang bouillonnait sous sa peau trop chaude, tout ce qu'il l'importait était cette bouche contre la sienne, et cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Blaine dévia ses baisers sur la mâchoire de Kurt, puis descendit dans son cou, provocant un gémissement de plaisir du garçon châtain. Le garçon s'allongea sous le poids de Blaine qui continuait de l'embrasser. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme tout en lui caressant le dos de son autre main. Les mains de Blaine se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt et Kurt s'arqua, tout en gémissant.

« - Blaine… Réussit-il à articuler »

Le garçon releva la tête et le regarda de son regard vert-noisette.

« - Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Demanda-t-il haletant

- Non. Répondit Kurt, le souffle court. Mais j'ai un grand lit dans la pièce à côté. Dit-il »

Blaine se releva et éteignit la télévision. Kurt lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit et invita Blaine à le rejoindre. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent rapidement. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs nez s'écrasaient, leurs langues s'absorbaient. Kurt s'allongea sur Blaine, l'embrassant un peu partout comme il l'avait fait avec lui quelques instants plus tôt. Il sentait l'érection du garçon pressé contre lui et donna un léger coup de rein, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir tout les deux. Leur vêtements ne tardèrent pas se retrouver sur le sol froid tandis que les deux amants profitaient l'un de l'autre.

oO§o§Oo

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seulement un filet de lumière passait à travers les volets. Il tourna la tête et regarda le garçon à côté de lui. Blaine dormait sur le ventre, les bras posés sur l'oreiller, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses boucles noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme. Kurt l'observait dormir tout en souriant. Il avait extrêmement envi de le toucher, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été un rêve. Mais Kurt retint son geste, ne voulant pas réveillé le boxeur endormi.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour aller s'habiller et préparer le petit déjeuner, mais un corps chaud vint se blottir contre lui. Kurt sourit et tourna la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaine encore endormi.

« - Hey. Lui dit-il »

Kurt déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Blaine enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et inspira longuement.

« - Je pourrai rester comme cela pendant des heures. Dit Blaine »

Kurt rit, mais ne répondit rien, profitant de la peau nue de Blaine contre la sienne.

« - Je resterai bien blotti contre toi, mais il va falloir que je bouge si je veux préparer le petit dej'. Dit Kurt en caressant la main de Blaine qui entourait sa taille. »

Blaine émit un léger grognement en guise de protestation.

« - Okay. Finit-il par dire en s'écartant de Kurt et en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit. Et merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurt

- J'avais totalement oublié que je devais donner une leçon de piano ce matin ! »

Blaine sortit du lit, ramassa ses vêtements qui trainaient par terre et les enfila en vitesse sous le regard de Kurt.

« - Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant de partir ? Demanda-t-il

- J'adorais me poser et prendre le petit dej' avec toi, mais je vais vraiment être à la bourre...

- D'accord. Dit Kurt, déçu »

Kurt se leva, mit un caleçon et enfila son peignoir. Il s'approcha de Blaine pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Hum… Je vais peut être resté finalement. Dit Blaine entre deux baisers. »

Kurt le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« - Je t'appelle tout à l'heure, okay ? Dit Blaine

- Okay. »

Kurt déposa un dernier baiser furtif ses les lèvres avant de fermer la porte. Il s'assit sur son canapé et sourit en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

Parmi tout ce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre est mon préféré, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié tout autant que moi !

A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas que tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, d'après je vois que vous apprécié le chapitre précédent :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De Mercedes à 15h23

_Qui vient à NYC ce week-end ? :p_

A Mercedes à 15h27

_Je ne sais pas. Le yéti peut être ?_

De Mercedes à 15h30

_T'es pas très doué pour les devinettes dis donc…_

A Mercedes à 15h33

_Tu n'as pas saisi l'ironie de mon message apparemment_

De Mercedes à 15h35

_Non, j'aime que les choses soit claires. Enfin bref, t'as bien compris que c'était moi qui venait de toute manière. Et c'est toi qui m'héberge ! Je ne veux pas loger chez ce qu'on appelle Finchel._

Kurt rit rien qu'en lisant le message. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Mercedes et lui ne s'étaient pas vus ! Mercedes était sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait confié son homosexualité et il lui accordait son entière confiance. Kurt attendait ce week-end avec impatience pour rattraper le temps perdu avec son amie. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se raconter ! Il devait aller la chercher à l'aéroport avec Rachel vendredi soir et ils iraient ensuite tous diner au restaurant. Finn ne serait pas de la partie, il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans les retrouvailles des trois amis le soir même. Dans quelques jours, Kurt se retrouverait sur le canapé, coincé entre Rachel et Mercedes, à débattre quel serait le meilleur homme pour Bella* comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

oO§o§Oo

« - Je propose que nous portions un toast ! S'exclama Rachel. A notre belle amitié qui n'a pas prit une ride depuis tout ce temps ! »

Mercedes rit et les trois amis levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent. Kurt était heureux. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour rester comme cela avec ses deux meilleures amies.

« - Sinon Kurt, tu n'as rien à nous dire par hasard ? Demanda Rachel

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit l'intéressé

- Oh je ne sais pas, d'un certain garçon qui fait de la boxe et qui chante merveilleusement bien… Continua Rachel »

Mercedes se retourna vivement vers Kurt.

« - Quoi ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un et je ne suis même pas au courant ! S'indigna-t-elle

- Je ne t'ai pas prévenue parce que je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait entre nous un jour ! Se défendit Kurt

- Et il s'est avéré que si. Répliqua Rachel

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Mercedes

- Depuis vendredi dernier, ça fais une semaine…

- Et raconte comment ça c'est concrétisé. Dit Rachel

- Mais arrêtez de me harceler enfin ! S'exclama Kurt. Je suis allé avec lui à un cours de boxe, puis on est allé chez moi et après… Bon, faut vraiment que je vous fasse un dessin ? »

Rachel et Mercedes éclatèrent de rire et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Cette soirée était vraiment parfaite.

Kurt ne vit pas les jours qui suivirent passé. Il avait été voir une représentation de _Wicked _à Broadway le samedi soir avec Rachel, Mercedes, et Finn cette fois ci. Quand il était rentré il s'était installé sur son lit avec Mercedes et avait passé des heures à discuter. Mercedes n'avait cessé de questionné Kurt au sujet de Blaine. Kurt avait du mal à évoquer sa vie sentimentale à voix haute. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il avait un petit ami désormais. Un _petit ami_. Kurt n'avait pas souvent employé ce mot là.

Il serra fort Mercedes dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt quand il du la laisser passer de l'autre côté de la vitre à l'aéroport. Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et attendit d'être certain que l'avion fut partit pour quitter l'aéroport. Quand il rentra chez lui, son appartement lui parut bien vide sans la présence de Mercedes.

Il se mit à penser à Blaine. Il ne l'avait pas vu du week-end comme il était avec Mercedes. Il se rendit compte que le garçon lui manquait, bien que cela ne fût que trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il décida alors d'appeler le garçon .Blaine décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« - Hey. Dit-il »

Kurt cru fondre. Dieu, que sa voix était sexy, pensa-t-il.

« - Hey. Tu es occupé là ?

- Non, je suis chez moi et je tourne un peu en rond…

- Eh bien, il se trouve que je suis chez moi aussi et que Mercedes est partie… »

Blaine rit à l'autre bout du fil. Kurt sourit.

« - Et qu'est ce que tu me propose ? Demanda Blaine

- Oh, je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut être regardé un film au chaud sous la couette ou bien…

- J'arrive. Conclut Blaine »

Il raccrocha. Vingt minutes plus tard, le garçon était là. Kurt l'accueillit avec un baiser passionné. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos et son cœur qui s'emballait déjà.

« - Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Blaine entre deux baisers. »

Encore une fois, les deux jeunes amants ne regardèrent pas de film ce soir là.

oO§o§Oo

Kurt respirait l'amour. Il avait l'impression de vivre une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose depuis qu'il était avec Blaine. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été stupide de vouloir tirer une croix sur l'amour à seulement 22 ans. Il avait été déçu par des garçons avec qui il pensait avoir une chance et qui au final ne s'intéressait pas à lui, ou des garçons avec qui cela fonctionnait mais se révélaient être juste intéresser par le sexe. Kurt avait choisi cette option pour se protéger après toutes ces histoires désastreuses.

Mais avec Blaine, cela était différent. Il avait eu peur au début de leur relation, peur d'être désenchanter comme avec ses précédentes relations. Kurt se sentait confiant avec Blaine. Le garçon était tellement doux et rassurant que Kurt avait cédé rapidement. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de se tracasser avec ses questions existentielles et de vivre pleinement sa relation. Et cela lui réussissait. Tout le monde le voyait, Rachel la première.

Kurt était venu accompagner de Blaine lors d'une soirée étudiante que ses amis organisaient. Le garçon s'était parfaitement intégré au sein des personnes présentes et avait charmé tout le monde. Lorsque des filles s'étaient faisaient un peu trop présentes, Kurt avait prit un malin plaisir à embrasser Blaine à pleine bouche devant leurs têtes décomposées. Kurt avait été tellement fier et heureux de pouvoir présenter Blaine en tant que son petit-ami ce soir là. Il se sentait plein d'assurance.

Kurt passait chercher Blaine tous les vendredis soir au club de boxe après son entrainement. C'était devenu une routine. Ce vendredi là quand Kurt entra dans le gymnase, Blaine était en plein combat. Kurt reconnut le garçon blond à l'allure de surfeur qu'il avait vu la première fois où il était venu dans cet endroit. L'entraineur arrêta les deux boxeurs, leurs donna des consignes et leur ordonna de reprendre le combat. Le grand blond attaqua, mais Blaine fit un pas en arrière et retira son buste de l'axe duquel le garçon l'avait attaqué. L'entraineur sonna la fin de l'entrainement et les félicita. Blaine serra la main du garçon et sortit du ring. Kurt qui était assit dans les gradins, se releva pour accueillir le boxeur.

« - Hey ! Dit-il. Jolie coup !

- Merci. Répondit Blaine avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je vais me changer et j'arrive tout se suite.

- Pas de problème. »

Peu de temps après, Blaine réapparaissait dans une autre tenue, son sac de sport à la main. Il saisit la main de Kurt et marchèrent vers la sortie.

« - A la semaine prochaine Carter. Dit-il au garçon »

L'immense blond lui lança un regard méprisant et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Les deux garçons prirent ensuite le métro pour aller chez Blaine comme tous les vendredis. Ils préparaient le diner ensemble –Kurt adorait cela- tout en discutant et se mettaient à table.

« - J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Dit Blaine

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Blaine. C'est juste que le week-end prochain le club organise un stage à Long Island pour "favoriser la cohésion de groupe " et on ne pourra pas se voir du coup…

- Oh… De tout le week-end ? Répondit Kurt déçu

- On part le vendredi soir et on rentre le dimanche.

- Et bien, pour compenser je vais devoir bien m'occuper de toi ce week-end. Dit Kurt, un sourire pleins de sous entendu aux lèvres. »

oO§o§Oo

Le week-end suivant sembla durer une éternité pour Kurt. Il échangeait quelques textos avec Blaine dans la journée mais le garçon était constamment occupé et n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps. Kurt profita de l'absence de Blaine pour sortir avec ses amis de la fac le samedi soir. A sa grande surprise, il s'amusa comme un fou et oublia un peu le fait que Blaine lui manquait. Il s'amusa tellement bien d'ailleurs, qu'il du dormir chez un ami car il était trop alcoolisé pour rentrer tout seul chez lui. Il partit le lendemain en début d'après midi et décida de faire un peu de rangement dans son appartement en attendant le retour de Blaine. Son train devait arriver à 18h et Blaine devait rejoindre Kurt directement chez lui. Kurt voulait que tout soit parfait pour ces retrouvailles.

Il était déjà 19h30 passé et Kurt était toujours sans nouvelles de Blaine. Il commençait à s'inquiéter mais essayait de se rassurer en pensant qu'il devait il y avoir des embouteillages. Pourtant, Kurt avait beau attendre, Blaine ne semblait pas arriver. Il décida d'appeler le garçon :

« - Allo ? Dit Blaine

- Mais où es-tu enfin ? Demanda Kurt

- Désolé. J'ai eu, hum, un contre temps… Je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir… Répondit Blaine

- Et cela ne te viens pas à l'idée de me prévenir ? Cela fait presque deux heures que je t'attends et que je m'inquiète ! Hurla Kurt

- Désolé. Répéta Blaine »

Le silence tomba. Kurt ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Blaine et ne savait quoi dire. Le garçon se décida enfin à briser le silence :

« - Je suis fatigué. On s'appelle demain ?

- Ouais. »

Kurt raccrocha. Il était énervé. Il avait tout préparé et Blaine venait de tout gâcher. Quel pouvait bien être ce « contre temps » auquel Blaine avait du faire face pour qu'il refuse de venir le voir ? Kurt avait perdu tout son appétit si bien qu'il décida de se mettre au lit. Il ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, Kurt alla en cours comme d'habitude. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Blaine durant la journée. Pas même un petit sms. Kurt était toujours en colère. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce garçon ? En sortant de son école, Kurt fut étonné de voir que Blaine l'attendait. A la vue du garçon toute sa haine s'évanoui. Il trottina dans sa direction et se planta devant lui, tout souriant.

« - Hey ! Le salua Kurt. Je ne t'attendais pas ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il baissa les yeux et demanda :

« - On va faire un tour ? »

Kurt trouva son attitude bizarre mais accepta. Ils marchèrent un moment. Kurt observait Blaine du coin de l'œil, attendant que le garçon se décide à parler. Comme rien ne vint, il demanda :

« - Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou il faut que je devine ? »

Blaine s'arrêta et fit face à Kurt.

« - Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Dit-il

- Juste, crache le morceau.

- Pendant ce week-end j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses… »

Il se tut un instant et reprit :

« - Je… Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. »

Le cœur de Kurt eu un raté et il sentit un poids dans son estomac.

« - Est-ce que tu es entrain de rompre avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante

- Je suis désolé. »

Kurt inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas avec Blaine. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et une boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« - Pourquoi ? Réussit-t-il à demander

- Je te l'ai dit, ce week-end m'a remis les idées en place. Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse, me focaliser sur ma carrière, je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse… »

Kurt n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient à gros flots sur ses joues à présent.

« - Et donc, ce mois qu'on a passé ensemble c'était quoi pour toi au juste ?

- Rien. »

La douleur était telle que si on lui avait enfoncé un pieu en plein cœur, Kurt aurait juré que cela lui ferait moins mal. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, les dernières paroles de Blaine tournaient dans sa tête.

« - Je suis désolé. Dit Blaine. Je devrai y aller. »

Et sur ce, il partit, laissant Kurt seul. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Les passants le regardait d'un drôle d'air, mais il ne les voyait pas, sa vue était complètement brouiller par ses larmes. Il ne vit pas non plus Blaine se retourner, des larmes roulant également sur ses joues. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à sortir son téléphone de sa poche et à composer le numéro de Rachel.

« - Hey ! Quoi de beau ?

- Ra-Rachel ? Je-je n'arrive plus à bouger, viens me chercher s'il te plait. Hoqueta-t-il

- Kurt ? Où es-tu ? J'arrive tout de suite !

- A côté de mon école. Fais vite. »

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, Rachel trouvait Kurt. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Kurt réussit à se mettre debout avec l'aide de son amie. Rachel le ramena à son appartement et passa la nuit à l'écouter pleurer ce soir là. Kurt finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amie, la fatigue ayant eu raison du chagrin.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ou vu Twilight, Bella une jeune humaine doit choisir entre son amour pour Edward le vampire ou Jacob le loup garou...

Que dire ? C'était intense, quand j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre je me trouvais un peu dans le même état que Kurt ! A bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée de vous avoir laissé avec le cœur brisé avec le chapitre de la semaine dernière, j'espère que celui-ci répondra à vos questions. Merci encore pour vos reviews (enfin, sauf les menaces de mort, ça c'était juste flippant...), et bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt se réveilla les membres engourdi. Rachel dormait toujours contre lui. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester blotti au chaud contre Rachel et ne plus sortir de chez lui. Il remua un peu et essaya de changer sa position qui était assez inconfortable étant donné qu'ils étaient deux à être sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Rien n'y faisait.

Les évènements de la veille ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Kurt n'arrivait même plus à pleurer tant il avait versé de larmes. Rachel émergea de son sommeil et regarda Kurt d'un air inquiet. Il sentit son amie bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard de Rachel et lui sourit faiblement.

« - Comment te sens tu ? Demanda-t-elle

- Léthargique. Dit-il »

Rachel lui caressa les cheveux et lui remit une mèche en place.

« - Ça va aller. Dit-elle. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu es Kurt Hummel. Tu ne renonces jamais et ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds. Tu marches la tête haute avec ce regard que certain peuvent trouver hautain, toujours plus déterminer que jamais à te battre pour ce que tu défends. Ce n'est pas un garçon qui va t'arrêter.

- C'est vrai. Dit Kurt faiblement. Mais… On-on était tellement bien tout les deux et je-je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Sanglota-t-il

- Je ne sais pas Kurt. Mais regarde-moi, dit-elle en lui soulevant le visage pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Kurt. Et Blaine est un idiot s'il ne s'en pas aperçu et qu'il ta laissé.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Tu sais, je commence à être assez populaire à Julliard. Je peux m'arranger pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement

- Non, ça va aller. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque 11h. J'ai déjà loupé pratiquement tout mes cours du matin et je suppose que toi aussi. Je peux rester ici si tu veux.

- Merci Rachel.

- C'est normal. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Kurt. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. »

oO§o§Oo

Kurt n'alla pas en cours le jour suivant ni celui d'après. Il passait ses journées dans son canapé à regarder des téléfilms sentimentaux. Il ne faisait même plus l'effort de s'habiller et restait en caleçon et en t-shirt toute la journée. Kurt savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'il sorte de chez lui tôt ou tard, mais pour le moment il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait bientôt terminé son stock de glaces de toute façon, et il faudrait qu'il sorte pour en racheter. Kurt réfléchit à quel film il pourrait encore regarder lorsque son téléphone sonna :

« - Allo ? Dit-il sans grande conviction

- Lâche ce pot de glace immédiatement ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil

- Aurait-tu des dons de voyance Mercedes ?

- Arrête tes sarcasmes et bouge de ton canapé ou sinon c'est moi qui viens à New York et qui te trainerait pas la peau du cul !

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? Demanda Kurt

- Sérieusement Kurt, tu ne vas pas rester enfermer chez toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

- Peut être bien que si. »

Mercedes soupira avant de reprendre :

« - Ecoute babe, je sais que tu es triste mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser abattre ! Réagis Kurt, fais quelques chose !

- Le mot le plus approprié serait « anéanti ». Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il n'y a rien à faire… Répondit-il

- Déjà commence par t'habiller et va prendre l'air. Et retourne en cours aussi, ça ne serait pas mal. Et ensuite, essaye peut être de parler à Blaine. »

Kurt voulut protester mais Mercedes l'interrompu et continua :

« - Rachel m'a tout raconté. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a largué ? Et bien demande lui ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Kurt médita un instant sur cette option avant de répondre :

« - Tu me connais tellement bien que ça en est presque flippant. Mais okay, j'essayerai de lui parler.

- Non, tu n'essayes pas, tu le fais. Je dois te laisser, je te rappellerai plus tard.

- Je t'aime Mercedes. Dit-il

- Je t'aime aussi, fais attention à toi. »

Kurt raccrocha.

Il décida de prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Mercedes avait raison. Blaine ne lui avait pas vraiment donné d'explication valable par rapport à leur rupture. Et Kurt ne croyait pas à cette histoire de " je me focalise sur mon avenir et met l'amour de côté ". Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. L'appel de Mercedes lui avait donné le déclic, il ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le véritable motif de leur séparation.

Passé la tristesse, Kurt était maintenant en colère. En colère contre Blaine mais surtout contre lui-même. En colère d'avoir pu pensé que quelqu'un pourrait réellement l'aimer non pas juste pour le sexe. En colère de s'être laisser séduire et d'avoir éprouvé des sentiments. Kurt donna un coup de pied dans son sac de sport qui trainait dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit.

Il se remit à pleurer. Mais cela était des larmes de rage cette fois-ci. Après s'être calmé, il se redressa et contempla sa grande armoire d'un œil hagard. Il était bien décidé à se reprendre, il était Kurt Hummel après tout. Et Kurt Hummel n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Kurt réussit à se lever et à aller en cours le lendemain. Il était content de revoir ses amis mais inventa une mauvaise grippe comme excuse à son absence. Il ne leur dit pas que Blaine et lui avait rompu car il ne voulait qu'ils soient au courant de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il s'était trouvé. Les cours lui occupaient l'esprit et il n'avait donc pas le loisir de penser à Blaine. Et cela lui convenait car penser au boxeur-chanteur le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Pourtant, Kurt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme cela bien longtemps. Il avait besoin d'une explication et il ne pourrait pas être tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité.

Après avoir passé la nuit à réfléchir, Kurt décida d'aller trouver Blaine à la sortie de son entraînement du vendredi soir. Il aurait très bien pu l'appeler mais Blaine aurait eu la possibilité de raccrocher. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter vendredi. Kurt était stressé. Il ne savait pas comment aborder Blaine ni ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait pensé préparer un discours mais il savait très bien qu'il l'aurait oublié dès qu'il se retrouverait face au boxeur.

Kurt commençait à regretter d'avoir eu cette idée. Toute sa motivation s'était envolée lorsqu'il descendit du métro. Il marchait le plus lentement possible en direction du gymnase, une boule au ventre. Il arriva devant l'entrée et ne sut que faire. Attendre le faisait s'angoisser encore plus, alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra. La plupart des boxeurs étaient entrain de se diriger vers les douches mais Blaine était toujours là, tapant dans un sac de frappe. Kurt l'observa un moment, toujours autant fasciné par le jeune homme. Blaine s'arrêta et enleva ses gants. Il releva la tête et aperçu Kurt. Ils se jugèrent du regard un instant, puis Kurt prit la parole tout en s'approchant :

« - Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Répondit Blaine en rangeant ses gants dans son sac

- Et moi si ! Tu me dois des explications Blaine !

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : les études et ma carrière passent avant tout. On s'est bien amusé mais maintenant c'est fini, je dois me focaliser sur mes priorités. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. Rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi ? Demanda Kurt »

Blaine s'arrêta. Kurt avait posé cette question sans vraiment réfléchir, et maintenant il attendait, le souffle court. Il usait de toute sa force pour ne pas perdre pied et s'effondrer encore une fois devant Blaine.

« - Hey Anderson ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Dépêche-toi, c'est ma tournée après ! Lança Carter, le boxeur blond à l'allure de surfeur

- Je dois y aller. Dit Blaine »

Il lança un dernier regard à Kurt et s'introduit dans les vestiaires. Les autres boxeurs du club étaient là et semblaient l'attendre.

« - On dirait que tu n'as pas compris la leçon Anderson. Dit Carter. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que l'on te dise que l'on ne veut pas de ta tapette ici ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait juste envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Carter et de tous les autres abrutis qui étaient autour de lui.

« - Fais gaffe, je ne pense pas que les gars et moi ayons très envie de devoir encore une fois te corriger. Continua Carter »

Les autres boxeurs hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« - Aller, fais pas cette tête là. Dit Carter en lui tapotant la joue. Il n'arrivera rien à ta tapette et toi si tu te tiens à mes règles. »

oO§o§Oo

Kurt était encore plus confus. Il ne savait que penser. Blaine n'avait pas répondu à sa question et cela le déconcertait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce bar, attablé au comptoir, entrain de boire un cocktail. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire de l'alcool lorsqu'il était seul.

« - On broie du noir ? Lui demanda le barman

- On peut dire ça oui… Répondit Kurt en soupirant

- Quoi que ce soit, j'espère que cela va s'arranger. Dit le jeune homme »

Kurt se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire, n'étant pas d'humeur à parler.

Il rentra chez lui, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il appela Rachel et Mercedes pour leur raconter les évènements de la soirée et les deux jeunes filles étaient d'accord : la réaction de Blaine était étrange. Kurt se mit au lit après cela, fatigué, mais déterminé à connaître le fond des pensées de Blaine. Il ne laisserait pas le garçon s'en tirer comme cela.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais est important car on a une partie de la raison de la rupture maintenant. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long (je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et il fait déjà plus de 2000 mots... Oups). A bientôt ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 9 avec un petit peu d'avance, so enjoy !

Et encore une fois merci pour vos reviews encourageantes :)

* * *

Kurt avait trouvé la solution pour ne plus penser à Blaine : s'occuper. Il était toujours aussi motivé pour connaître les pensées du garçon, mais il devait lui aussi revoir ses "priorités ". Il s'acharnait sur son travail scolaire et passait le plus de temps possible en compagnie d'autres personne pour rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui et éviter de broyer du noir. Lorsque Kurt rentrait chez lui le soir, il se préparait à manger rapidement et passait ensuite le reste de la soirée à dessiner de nouvelles tenues avant d'aller se coucher. Ce manège fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Rachel débarqua à l'improviste chez lui le vendredi soir. Depuis que Blaine l'avait quitté, elle veillait sur lui comme une lionne sur ses petits. Kurt en était plutôt content même si il trouvait la jeune fille parfois un peu excessive à lui demander trois fois par jour s'il allait bien. Les deux amis s'installèrent dans le canapé comme ils en avaient l'habitude et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

« - Et au fait tu ne me dis plus rien sur Julliard ! Comment se passent les cours ? Demanda Kurt

- Merveilleusement bien ! J'ai enfin trouvé un endroit où mon talent est apprécié à sa juste valeur ! Julliard est pleine de personnes très talentueuses, mais il faut être honnête, peu d'entre nous réussirons dans le métier. Heureusement je n'en fais pas parti, je suis destinée à Broadway depuis que je suis un fœtus, évidemment que je réussirai. »

Kurt sourit. Rachel avait toujours été confiante par rapport à son avenir sur la scène et n'avait jamais été si proche de son rêve. Kurt remarqua que l'expression du visage de son amie avait changé. Elle avait l'air de se retenir de dire quelque chose.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kurt »

La jeune fille inspira. Elle semblait tracassée.

« - C'est… A propos de Blaine. Dit-elle »

Kurt se figea. Il avait réussi à ne pas penser au garçon pendant près d'une semaine et voilà que son amie remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

« - Je sais qu'il t'a brisé le cœur et que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, continua Rachel, mais il a l'air différent en ce moment.

- Et donc ? Répondit Kurt en haussant un sourcil

- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien Kurt. D'habitude, quand je le vois dans les couloirs il sourit toujours et discute avec tout le monde. Il ne sourit plus ces derniers temps, a le regard vide, et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Je crois que cette rupture l'affecte tout autant que toi et que cela répond à la question des sentiments. »

Kurt médita un instant. C'était Blaine qui avait voulu qu'ils se séparent, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela s'il l'aimait ?

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire Rachel… Est-ce que l'on peut juste changer de sujet s'il te plait ? »

Rachel sourit et lui prit la main.

« - Bien sur, excuse moi je n'aurai du en parler. C'est juste qu'il paraissait si triste… Pardon, promis j'arrête. Dit-elle en voyant le regard que Kurt lui lançait »

Cette discussion avec Rachel avait rendu Kurt encore plus perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Blaine maintenant. Bien que le boxeur lui ait brisé le cœur, il l'aimait toujours et s'inquiétait à son sujet. C'était bien son point faible : il s'attachait trop vite aux gens et avait du mal à lâcher prise. Il ne comprenait pas l'état de Blaine. C'était bien lui qui avait voulu rompre, non ? Alors pourquoi était-il si affligé ? Ce garçon était définitivement un mystère.

oO§o§Oo

La musique grondait au travers des enceintes et les spots de toutes les couleurs passaient sur les visages des personnes présentes qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Cela était fou comme ces personnes avaient l'air heureuse pensa Kurt. Rien ne semblait les importer hormis le son de la musique électronique. Ils laissaient leurs corps se porter comme si ils étaient en mode pilote automatique.

« - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Stanley presque en hurlant

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, je reviens ! »

Kurt n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce que son ami venait de prononcer. Son ouïe était complètement obstruée par la musique. Il chercha ses autres amis du regard. Ils avaient déjà tous filé sur la piste de danse à peine quelques instants après qu'ils soient arrivés. Kurt hésita à les rejoindre, mais Stanley revint déjà avec deux mojitos dans les mains.

« - Allez détend toi ! Lui dit-il en lui tendant le verre »

Kurt prit le verre. Il bu une gorgée de la boisson et sourit à son ami qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Stanley était son seul ami de sa fac qui était au courant de ses récents problèmes de cœur. Il avait été obligé de tout lui raconté lorsqu'il avait fondu en larmes quand le garçon avait évoqué son envie de s'essayer aux sports de combats.

« - Je vais bien, arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que ton chien est mort. Dit-il

- Woopy va très bien, merci. Répondit-il en souriant. On va rejoindre les autres ?

- Laisse-moi juste finir ça. Dit Kurt avant de boire le reste de son verre cul-sec. »

Stanley avait vraiment l'air désorienté maintenant et fixait Kurt la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Bon on va danser ou tu compte m'observer encore longtemps ? »

Le garçon se contenta de rire et de secouer la tête. Il entraîna Kurt rejoindre leur groupe d'amis au milieu de la boîte de nuit en se frayant un passage entre les personnes. Les dis amis les accueillirent par des cris d'acclamation pour manifester leur contentement du fait qu'ils les rejoignent, et Kurt se retrouva vite encerclé par des pairs de bras. Il cala ses mouvements sur le rythme de la musque et se mit à danser fiévreusement.

Après s'être trémoussé pendant un moment, il décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause et se dirigea vers le bar en compagnie d'une de ses amies. La jeune fille leur commanda deux verres de punch qu'ils burent en peu de temps, trop impatients de retourner danser. Kurt renouvela ce manège plusieurs fois et au bout du quatrième aller-retour, sa tête commençait à tourner. Mais il fallait qu'il se détende, non ? C'était Stanley qui l'avait dit ! Alors Kurt ne s'arrêta pas.

Kurt était bien éméché à présent. Il riait pour rien et avait un peu de mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et s'était retrouvé maintes fois dans des situations compromettantes à cause de ses effets. Kurt continuait de danser lorsqu'il cru reconnaître un visage parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Grand, blond, baraqué, une allure de surfeur… C'était Carter, le boxeur du club de Blaine ! Il se tenait à quelques mètres de Kurt en compagnie de gens que Kurt ne connaissait pas. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Kurt s'approcha, laissant ses propres amis toujours entrain de danser.

« - Hey ! Dit-il au garçon. Toi et moi on ne se connait pas vraiment mais je sais qui tu es ! »

Carter s'arrêta de danser et jugea Kurt du regard, ne sachant que dire. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Kurt intervint.

« - Alors comment va Blaine ? Il a été méchant avec moi mais je l'aime quand même. Je crois que je suis amoureux enfaite, t'as déjà été amoureux toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en titubant

- Okay, je ne veux pas être méchant donc laisse moi tranquille. Répondit le grand blond en s'écartant de Kurt »

Kurt le suivit et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« - Toi aussi tu vas être méchant ? Blaine il a été méchant, il m'a laissé. Mais Blaine il est beau et il chante bien. Et il fait de la boxe ! Dit-il en mimant un léger coup de poing. Il est sexy quand il boxe. J'aime bien le regarder boxer, t'aimes bien le regarder boxer toi ?

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Cria Carter en se dégageant. Dégage de là et fiche moi la paix, okay ?

- Attend ! Dit Kurt en essayant de le rattraper. Tu sais pourquoi Blaine il a été méchant ? J'aimerai bien savoir moi…

- Bordel, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'en ai rien à foutre ? »

Voyant que le ton commençait à monter, quelques personnes s'étaient arrêter de danser et observait la scène. Kurt fit un pas en avant dans une dernière tentative pour rattraper Carter mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment. Kurt chancela et mobilisa tout ses efforts pour ne pas tomber. Il voulut retourner voir Carter mais deux bras l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

« - Lâche moi Stanley, je veux savoir pourquoi Blaine a été méchant ! »

Kurt se débattit mais le garçon le tenait fermement.

« - Arrête Kurt tu n'es pas état ! Je le ramène. Dit-il à ses autres amis qui les observaient d'un air incrédule. »

Kurt s'accrocha à Stanley durant tout le chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Le garçon du demander au chauffeur de taxi de s'arrêter plusieurs fois afin que Kurt rejette tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il sortit difficilement du véhicule avec l'aide de Stanley et eu du mal à monter les escaliers pour aller à son appartement qui se trouvait au troisième étage.

« - Tes clés. Demanda Stanley »

Kurt les lui tendit et le garçon ouvrit l'appartement.

« - Maintenant tu te met au lit et tu n'en sors pas tant que tu n'as pas complètement dessaoulé.

- Compris chef. Dit Kurt »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en titubant et s'effondra sur son lit.

« - Bon, je vais y aller… Dit Stanley qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non ! Reste. Dit Kurt. Je ne veux pas être tout seul.

- Okay. Je prends le canapé. Répondit Stanley. Dors bien. »

Il referma la porte de la chambre et partit s'installer dans le salon. Kurt s'endormi sans prendre la peine de changer de tenue et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

oO§o§Oo

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt à cause la lumière du jour qui envahissait la pièce. Etant trop alcoolisé la veille, il n'avait pas fermé ses volets. Il rouvrit les yeux plus lentement cette fois ci et s'habitua à la luminosité de la pièce. Il se releva légèrement et s'assis sur son lit. Sa tête pesait lourd, sa bouche était sèche, et il se sentait poisseux dans ses vêtements de la veille. Il resta dans cette position un moment puis réussi à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche et mit des vêtements propres avant d'aller dans son salon. Stanley était assis sur le canapé et regardait une émission automobile. Il salua le garçon et partit préparer du café pour lui et son ami avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Stanley le remercia et accepta la tasse avec grand plaisir.

« - Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi hier Stan'… Je n'aurai pas du abusé des mojitos, je suis désolé… Commença Kurt

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé rentrer dans cet état de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois où je te vois bourré hein ! Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

- Ouais… Enfin là, j'ai vraiment merdé. C'était horrible à quel point ? Demanda Kurt

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par horrible ? Le fait que tu te sois déchaîner sur la piste de danse, que tu aie été abordé un type archi baraqué pour te mettre à délirer sur ton copain qui t'a largué, ou le fait d'avoir vomi près de trois fois en même pas vingt minutes ? »

Les mots de Stanley résonnèrent dans la tête de Kurt. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette partie de la soirée et commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

« - Attend. J'ai abordé qui et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il, la panique commençant à monter

- Je ne sais pas qui était le type. Un mec blond très musclé. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le suivre et de délirer sur Blaine. »

Kurt se figea. Des flashs lui revinrent en tête. Il revoyait le grand blond devant lui, le visage altérer par les éclairements de la discothèque. Kurt se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. Comment avait pu-t-il perdre le contrôle aussi facilement ? Et comment était-ce possible que dans une ville aussi grande que New York, il fut tombé sur ce Carter ?

« - Eh relax ! Dit Stanley en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Tu ne reverras probablement jamais ce type de toute façon !

- C'était un type qui est dans le même club de boxe que Blaine… Répondit-il toujours le visage entre ses mains

- Ah… Ça craint… Tu vas t'en remettre ? Demanda-t-il

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends une cuite! Rigola Kurt »

Stanley rit et sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre :

« - Ouais, je parlais de ta récente rupture enfaite… Dit-il »

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer la tasse de café qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion.

« - Je vais y aller, Woopy m'attend. Finit par dire le garçon »

Il déposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et s'étira. Kurt le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le remercia encore une fois avant de le laisser partir. Kurt se rassit dans son canapé. Il allait devoir arranger les choses avec ce Carter. Même si cela signifiait donc revoir Blaine.

oO§o§Oo

La tête de Kurt lui faisait toujours mal quand il retourna en cours le lundi. Il fut heureux qu'aucuns de ses amis présent le samedi soir ne lui pose des questions sur l'incident qui s'était produit. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu leur répondre.

Même si il faisait comme si cet incident n'était rien, Kurt était en vérité mort de peur que ce Carter aille raconter leur altercation à Blaine. Kurt était extrêmement tracassé par cette histoire et s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à aller présenter des excuses au boxeur mais s'était découragé, ayant trop honte de se présenté devant lui. Cependant, il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il continuerait de vivre avec cette boule au ventre. Et cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Il décida d'aller au gymnase sur un coup de tête un soir en semaine. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Kurt ne savait même pas si le boxeur serait là mais il tenta tout de même sa chance. Kurt était extrêmement nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire ni de la réaction du boxeur. Encore fallait-il qu'il fut là.

Il devait y avoir un match ce soir là car Kurt pouvait entendre la voix du présentateur qui parlait au micro et les cris des supporters depuis l'extérieur du gymnase. Kurt s'arrêta devant l'entrée. L'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un match ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et il était certain que le videur ne le laisserait pas rentrer. Il commença à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un groupe de personne à quelques pas du gymnase attira son attention.

La faible luminosité empêchait Kurt de distinguer qui était ces gens et ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette ruelle. Ils étaient rassemblés autour de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui semblait être collé contre le mur. Kurt entendait des murmures provenant de ces hommes. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas avoir à faire à eux mais soudain, un des hommes éleva la voix et Kurt entendit un bruit sourd, comme si on frappait quelqu'un. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. C'était bel et bien une personne que les hommes encerclaient. L'homme était à terre à présent. Kurt poussa un cri d'effroi et mit aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche pour se taire.

Un des hommes du s'apercevoir de la présence de Kurt car il donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de la victime, avant de donner un ordre à ses partenaires et de déguerpir. Kurt se précipita aux côté de la victime et le secoua légèrement pour s'assurer que l'homme était conscient.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Kurt. Il faut que j'appelle une ambulance ! »

L'homme grogna une parole intelligible et roula sur le côté, laissant son visage à découvert. Kurt aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Il hurla d'horreur. Blaine était allongé sur le sol, le nez ensanglantée et la bouche également pleine de sang. Trop d'émotions faisaient face à Kurt et il du faire preuve de tout son sang froid pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

« - Il… Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital Blaine. Réussit-il à articuler. »

Les deux ex-amants se fixèrent pendant un moment. Blaine réussit enfin à prendre la parole :

« - Ça va. Dit Blaine

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu viens de te faire agresser par une bande de brutes, tu es en sang, et tu oses me dire que ça va ? Hurla-t-il »

Blaine ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le sol. Kurt sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine

- Comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé à te soigner, je le fais à ta place. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état là. »

Blaine se releva légèrement et attrapa le téléphone des mains de Kurt.

« - Non. Dit-il simplement.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres. Rend moi mon téléphone. Dit Kurt en tentant de récupérer son précieux engin.

- Non. Redit Blaine en s'écartant »

Kurt savait comment Blaine pouvait têtu. Il souffla pour reprendre son calme et dit :

« - Bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, très bien. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser ici.

- J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Répondit Blaine

- Très bien, mais je te raccompagne. »

Blaine soupira. Kurt se releva et aida le garçon à se lever. Il sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour que Blaine enlève en partie le sang qui lui jonchait le visage. Kurt leur appela un taxi et le trajet se déroula dans le silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Blaine. Une fois arrivé, Kurt insista pour entrer dans l'appartement malgré les protestations du garçon. Blaine s'affala dans son canapé et ferma les yeux. Kurt restait debout à côté, ne sachant que faire. Il prit une chaise de la cuisine et la ramena dans le salon pour s'assoir en face de Blaine qui rouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit.

« - Il faut que l'on parle. Dit Kurt. Je crois que tu me dois des explications. »

Blaine resta silencieux un instant puis, rendant les armes, il dit :

« - D'accord. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

* * *

L'alcool est peut être dangereux, ne faites pas comme Kurt et soyez prudents.

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà le chapitre 10, bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes les reviews !

* * *

Kurt inspira profondément. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de poser toutes les questions qui restaient sans réponse depuis près de deux semaines et qui le tracassaient. Il regarda Blaine, le visage encore couvert de trace de sang. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Kurt n'était pas violent, mais en ce moment même il avait envie de faire subir la même chose aux agresseurs de son ex-amant. Kurt leva son bras et pointa le visage de Blaine.

« - Qui sont les hommes qui t'ont fait cela ? Demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Blaine

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? Dit-il d'un ton accusateur »

Blaine baissa la tête et observa ses mains pendant un moment avant de finalement répondre :

« - Je te dis la vérité. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes, Kurt. »

Kurt frémit quand Blaine prononça son nom. Blaine releva la tête et regarda Kurt de son regard mordoré. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ses paroles étaient sincères. Le garçon avait l'air totalement désorienté.

« - Mais… Si tu ne les connais pas, pourquoi t'ont-ils frappé ? S'enquit Kurt »

Blaine mit plus de temps à répondre cette fois. Kurt attendait patiemment que le garçon se décide à reprendre la parole.

« - Je suis fatigué et j'ai juste envie de me coucher. Finit par dire Blaine. Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Kurt cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tellement les paroles de Blaine étaient absurdes. Pourtant, le garçon se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour signaler à Kurt qu'il était bien sérieux. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit Blaine.

« - Non. Dit-il en refermant la porte. Regarde dans quel état tu es, tu ne peux pas prétendre que rien n'est arrivé Blaine ! Et cela me tue de voir comme cela. »

Sa voix se brisa sur sa dernière phrase. Il sentit les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux joues et ferma les yeux un instant pour les contenir. Il ne craquerait pas une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Blaine l'observait avec un regard plein de tristesse. Kurt renifla et inspira pour se calmer.

« - Pourquoi tu fais tout cela pour moi ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix tremblante. J'ai été un vrai con avec toi, et tu continues de te soucier de moi. Je ne mérite pas ce traitement de faveur. »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Blaine à présent, se mêlant aux traces de sang qui parsemaient encore son visage. Kurt était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Cette vision de Blaine lui était insupportable. Il avait juste envie de prendre le garçon dans ses bras, de nicher sa tête dans son cou, et de lui murmurer que tout allait bien. Blaine essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et observa le sang s'y déposer dessus.

« - Je, hum… Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça… »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kurt de protester et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Kurt le regarda s'éloigner vers la petite pièce du fond et parti se rassoir sur le canapé en attendant. Il se massa les tempes pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là à attendre, mais au bout d'un moment, Blaine réapparu le visage nettoyé et portant de nouveaux vêtements plus confortables.

Il s'assit à côté de Kurt à une distance convenable et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« - Tu ne comptes pas partir de sitôt, hein ? Demanda-t-il

- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponses valables à mes questions. »

Blaine se tut et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« - Je suis sincère, je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes qui m'ont… Enfin bref, tu te rappelles quand je te disais que je n'étais pas très apprécié dans mon club ? Kurt hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Et bien, cela s'est accentué ces dernières semaines. Notamment à cause d'une stupide compétition qu'il y a eu pendant le stage à Long Island… »

Kurt se raidit. C'était après ce foutu stage que Blaine avait voulu rompre.

« - Ce stage était censé nous rapprocher, mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer les rivalités au sein du club. Continua Blaine. Le coach avait organisé une petite compétition pour déterminer quel membre du club nous représenterait aux championnats le mois prochain. Et j'ai gagné. Cela n'a pas plu à certaines personnes que la tapette du club les battent, alors évidemment ils ont été se plaindre au coach. Je leur ai pourtant dit que je pouvais leur céder ma place, que je ce n'était pas si important que j'aille à ce championnat, mais le coach était clair, c'était moi ou rien. »

Blaine marqua une pause puis reprit :

« - Alors ils s'en sont pris à moi pendant que l'entraîneur était absent. Parfois je me demande ce qui me pousse à rester dans ce fichu club. Ironisa-t-il

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Kurt

- Ils-ils… Ils m'ont dit des choses horribles. Bégaya-t-il. Et menacer. Et peut être un ou deux coup pour terminer. »

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas comment la jalousie et l'homophobie pouvaient mener à de telles horreurs.

« - Quel genre de menaces ? Demanda Kurt même si il était presque sur de connaître la réponse

- Qu'il était préférable que je quitte le club si je ne voulais pas avoir des ennuis. J'ai refusé évidemment. Alors ils ont fait la seule choses qui était en leur pouvoir : donner des coups. Puis ils se sont mis à parler de toi et à nous insulter toi et moi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire alors je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu… Ils se sont ensuite aperçu qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour gagner le championnat donc ils ont fait un compromis…

- Quel compromis ? Demanda Kurt le cœur battant

- Qu'il ne t'arriverait rien si tu restais loin de moi. Et cela jusqu'à que le championnat soit passé… »

Kurt ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Alors c'était pour cela que Blaine avait rompu, pour le protéger ? Kurt ne comprenait pas. Il aurait pu se contenter de s'éloigner du quartier du club de boxe pendant quelques temps au lieu de tout ce mélodrame dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques semaines.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire Blaine… Dit-il

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Mais Kurt, dit-il en se tournant vers lui et lui prenant les mains. Ce contact fit frémir Kurt dont le regard s'attarda sur leurs deux mains avant de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Blaine. Kurt, répéta-il, rompre avec toi a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. »

Le cœur de Kurt fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Blaine étaient d'une telle intensité qu'il en était impossible de détacher son regard.

« - J'ai fais cela pour te protéger, pour nous protéger. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal m'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Kurt.

- Mais regarde où nous en sommes maintenant ! Au final, c'est toi qui es blessé. Et tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal, mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as fais souffrir Blaine ! »

Il avait crié, presque hurler sur la dernière phrase. Il regretta aussitôt en voyant la mine déconfite de Blaine.

« - Tu n'imagines pas même pas combien cela a été dur pour moi aussi Kurt.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi étais-tu obligé de rompre ? On aurait pu affronter cela ensemble. »

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues de Kurt. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer. Blaine s'approcha un peu plus de lui et entremêla leurs doigts.

« - Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. S'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que je ressentais la même chose ? Regarde-toi, Blaine ! Je ne peux pas te voir comme cela, c'est trop douloureux. Sanglota-t-il »

Blaine réduit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient prit Kurt dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Son corps était agité de spasmes à cause de ses pleurs.

« - Shhhh… Ça va aller. Dit-il en caressant le dos de Kurt. »

Kurt se détendit grâce à l'étreinte du garçon. La chaleur du corps de Blaine, son odeur, ses boucles noirs désordonnées mais pourtant si parfaites, l'intonation que prenait sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom, tout lui avait manqué. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre.

Kurt s'écarta le premier et encra son regard dans les yeux de Blaine. Il caressa le visage du garçon qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact. Il passa sa main sur son front, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage, sur ses tempes, sa mâchoire, son menton, ses joues encore mouillées de larmes, pour mémoriser chaque partie du visage de Blaine. Le garçon rouvrit les yeux, observa Kurt quelques secondes, puis se jeta sur sa bouche. Les mains de Kurt vinrent encadrées le visage de Blaine tandis que leurs langues se redécouvraient. C'était un baiser de détresse, de désespoir, de tristesse. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pouvaient.

Blaine rompit le baiser le premier et prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains. Il colla son front à celui de Kurt, laissant juste un léger espace entre leurs deux bouches pour qu'il puisse murmurer :

« - Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fais souffrir. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Kurt. »

Kurt cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaine et se blotti contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour se taille et s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Blaine était sa bouée, sans lui il dérivait. Le garçon bougea et un petit cri sorti de sa bouche. Kurt stoppa immédiatement son étreinte.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il »

Blaine grimaça et souleva son t-shirt. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise et à la fois d'horreur. Le flan droit de Blaine était couvert d'hématomes bleus-violacés.

« - Ça va, ce n'est rien. Dit Blaine pour le rassurer

- Non ce n'est pas rien Blaine. Tu as peut être des côtes déplacées ou…

- Hey ça va, je vais bien je te dis. Le coupa Blaine en lui reprenant les mains. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois des coups, tu sais.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? »

Blaine rit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« - Tant que je suis avec toi, tout va bien. »

Ces simples paroles réussirent à détendre Kurt. Blaine avait raison. Peut importait le reste du monde, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

oO§o§Oo

Ils parlèrent beaucoup cette nuit là. Il n'y avait plus aucuns secrets entre eux, Blaine avait tout raconté. Bien qu'il ne sût pas qui était ses agresseurs, le garçon avait des soupçons sur les membres de son club d'avoir envoyé ces hommes à leur place. Lorsque les bâillements de Blaine s'étaient faits plus régulier, les deux garçons avaient migré vers le lit de Blaine.

Kurt avait emprunté un bas de jogging et un t-shirt de Blaine pour dormir et s'était glissé dans les draps. Blaine l'avait rejoint, posé sa tête contre le torse de Kurt avec un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, et s'était immédiatement endormi. Le souffle chaud et régulier de Blaine contre son torse avait apaisé Kurt qui avait lui aussi avait sombré dans le sommeil peu de temps après.

Le réveil de Blaine les sortit de leur cocon et ils durent revenir à la réalité. Kurt bougea un peu pour essayer de se lever mais Blaine grogna et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Kurt passa sa main dans les boucles désordonnées du garçon, puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« - Réveille-toi belle au bois dormant. Murmura-t-il »

Blaine bougonna des paroles intelligibles et se pressa encore plus contre Kurt. Le garçon soupira. Il avait terriblement envie de rester dans cette position avec Blaine blotti contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper des cours. Il avait déjà suffisamment manqué pour les deux dernières semaines et cela lui ferait beaucoup de travail à rattrapé. Et il devrait encore trouver une excuse à son absence. Il fallait absolument qu'il se dégage de l'emprise de Blaine avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation de rester au lit toute la journée.

Sa main s'était automatiquement mise à caresser le dos de Blaine pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ses différentes options. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés poussa un soupir de contentement. Kurt était persuadé que Blaine s'était rendormi. Il sourit. Blaine paraissait tellement paisible quand il dormait que Kurt ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller à la fac aujourd'hui, mais Blaine méritait une journée de repos après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, pensa-t-il. Content d'avoir trouvé une solution, il secoua légèrement le garçon de manière à ce qu'il soit un minimum éveillé avant de murmurer :

« - Blaine, il faut que j'aille en cours aujourd'hui. Tu vas rester ici et je repasserai te voir pendant ma pause déjeuner, d'accord ?

- Mmph… 'kay. Répondit le garçon »

Kurt réussit à se libérer des bras de Blaine et sortit du lit. En se dépêchant, il aurait le temps de passer chez lui avant que son premier cours ne commence pour récupérer ses affaires. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enfila ses vêtements de la veille. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et essaya en vain d'arranger sa coiffure. Il grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait d'énormes cernes à cause du manque de sommeil et sa peau était rougie et desséchée car il n'avait pas mit ses crèmes depuis quelques jours. Il faudrait qu'il arrange cela pensa-t-il.

Une fois près, Kurt fit un dernier passage par la chambre. Blaine dormait toujours sur le côté gauche pour ne pas s'appuyer sur les hématomes qui recouvraient son flanc droit. Kurt s'approcha du lit, embrassa en Blaine sur la joue, puis sortit doucement tout en veillant à ne pas claquer la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il héla un taxi pour qu'il le ramène à son appartement. A peine arrivé, Kurt se précipita sur son armoire pour se composer une nouvelle tenue. Il ne portait jamais les mêmes vêtements deux jours de suite, ses amis auraient remarqué quelque chose si il arrivait habiller comme la veille. Il s'aspergea les cheveux de laque pour tenter une dernière fois de réarranger sa coiffure avant d'attraper sa mallette et de sortir.

Kurt dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir pendant les cours. La conversation s'était prolongée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant que les deux garçons décident de se coucher, et Kurt commençait à ressentir les effets du manque de sommeil. L'heure du déjeuner arriva tout de même rapidement et il sortit de la classe.

« - Partant pour des sushis ? Proposa Stanley qui l'avait rejoint dans le couloir

- Non, je ne peux pas, je dois passer voir Blaine. Répondit Kurt »

Stanley s'arrêta net et fixa Kurt d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Attend, commença-t-il, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ou… ?

- Ouais on peu dire ça. Dit Kurt. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Super tu m'abandonnes, et je vais devoir supporter les histoires de Kate sur sa nouvelle conquête pendant tout le repas. Grommela-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et fila. Stanley ne lui en voudrai pas longtemps. De plus, Kurt le soupçonnai d'être un peu d'être attiré par la jeune fille pour détester à ce point tous les hommes avec qui elle flirtait.

Kurt prit le métro et fut devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Blaine quelques minutes après. Il prit le double de la clé sous le paillasson et entra. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler depuis la salle de bain et en déduit que Blaine était réveiller à présent. Il posa sa mallette sur une des chaises de la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à cuisiner. Il se mit à préparer des œufs brouillés quand il entendit des pas approcher.

« - Oh tu es là ! S'exclama Blaine. Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. »

Kurt sourit et déposa les œufs dans deux assiettes accompagné de tranches de bacon. Ce n'était pas très équilibré mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« - Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en posant les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, désolé. Dit-il en observant le plat devant lui.

- C'est très bien comme cela. Le rassura Blaine avant de s'assoir »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant quand ils en avaient envie mais n'évoquant à aucun moment les confessions de la veille. Kurt consulta sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il lui restait encore du temps et entreprit de ranger les assiettes. Blaine le regardait faire en se tortillant les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais repasser ce soir ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Répondit Kurt »

Blaine sembla soulagé et de se détendit.

« - Je vais devoir retourner en cours. Je repasserai par chez moi avant de venir ici, okay ? »

Blaine acquiesça et raccompagna Kurt jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« A tout à… »

Sa phrase mourut dans les lèvres chaudes de Blaine qui étaient pressées contre les siennes. Il enroula automatiquement ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue. Kurt oubliait tout lorsqu'il embrassait Blaine. Il pourrait rester des heures comme cela mais sa raison revint et il se dégagea. Blaine le fixait de ses yeux verts-noisette et Kurt ne vu que de l'amour dans ce regard. Son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine et il redéposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de sortir de l'appartement et de retourner prendre le métro. Kurt était sur d'une chose : maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Blaine, il ne laisserait plus le garçon lui échapper, championnat de boxe ou pas.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai publier le prochain chapitre étant donné que je pars en vacances. J'essayerai de poster au moins une fois dans le mois de juillet mais rien n'est sur. Je reprendrai mon rythme de publication habituel vers la mi-août.

Bonnes vacances tout le monde ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai, je n'ai pas eu de connexion internet pendant l'été, puis j'ai été prise par le tourbillon de la rentrée et ai donc eu peu de temps pour écrire. Mais je suis de retour ! Je ne peux pas garantir la publication d'un chapitre par semaine comme je le faisait avant par contre. Dites vous que les prochains chapitres peuvent arriver à tout moment :)

Stop le blabla, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre qui comporte assez de fluff (mon pauvre coeur de Klaineuse en avait besoin après avoir vu The Break Up). Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'hiver était bel et bien installé à New York. Bien que cela fût maintenant plusieurs années qu'il était arrivé dans la Grosse Pomme, Kurt ne se lassait pas de la vue de la ville enneigée, de l'ambiance qui régnait à quelques semaines des fêtes, et du vent glacé qui lui fouettait le visage. De plus, chaque nouvelle saison était une occasion d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour être à la tendance de l'année. Et pour quelqu'un qui étudiait en école de mode, le shopping du mois de décembre était quelque chose d'inévitable. Kurt adorait se balader dans les rues de New York à la recherche de nouvelles tenues pour lui mais aussi de cadeaux pour sa famille. En effet, Noël n'étant plus qu'à quelques semaines, Kurt devait retourner à Lima pour passer le réveillon avec sa famille. Depuis qu'il était à l'université, les fêtes de Noël étaient devenues quelque chose d'encore plus important pour lui car c'était une occasion de revoir son père qu'il ne pouvait plus voir autant qu'il le voulait étant donné la distance qui les séparait.

Le seul détail qui embêtait Kurt était le fait de ne pas voir Blaine pendant presque dix jours. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, les deux garçons essayaient de passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il n'était pas rare que Blaine dorme chez Kurt plusieurs soirs dans la semaine et inversement. Les deux amants ne se quittaient plus mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas étaler leur relation tant que le championnat n'était pas passé. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque et semblaient aimer appliquer le dicton qui disait « _pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés_ ».

Kurt poussa la porte du café et entra. L'odeur de café mêlée au chocolat chaud et toutes autres pâtisseries mis ses papilles en ébullition. Il parcouru la salle du regard et repéra rapidement Rachel, habillée d'un manteau rouge, qui lui faisait de grand signe. Il traversa la salle pour rejoindre son amie, tira la chaise, et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Je t'ai pris un mocha. Dit Rachel en lui tendant le gobelet »

Kurt la remercia et bu une gorgée du liquide qui lui brula les lèvres. Rachel se mit ensuite à déblatérer à propos d'une fille de sa classe qui semblait représenter un danger potentiel pour le prochain gala de la prestigieuse école. Kurt n'écoutait qu'à moitié, son attention ayant été détourné par le vibreur de son portable dans sa poche. Il hocha la tête pour signifier à Rachel qu'il était toujours avec elle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone.

De Blaine à 17h12

_Tu me manques. Hâte d'être à ce soir._

_Xoxo_

« - Allô ? Kurt tu m'écoutes ?! S'énerva Rachel

- Hum ? Pardon excuse-moi, que disais-tu ? Demanda-t-il

- Je te demandais ton avis sur mes chances de la battre si je chantais _My Man_ contre elle. Soupira-elle

- Oh, tu gagnerais totalement. Répondit-il en tout en tapant une rapide réponse au message de Blaine »

A Blaine à 17h15

_Tu me manques aussi. On se voit dans quelques heures ! ;)_

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu trafic enfin ?! S'écria Rachel en s'emparant du téléphone avant que Kurt n'eut le temps de protester. « _Tu me manques. Hâte d'être à ce soir _» lut-elle à haute voix. Kurt est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Pour la relation cachée, c'était raté. Kurt fut surpris que Rachel ne l'ai pas découvert plus tôt d'ailleurs. Il grimaça un peu et regarda son amie qui le fixait, prête à exploser.

« - Calme toi Rachel, il n'y a rien de grave. Dit-il

- Rien de grave, tu te fiches de moi ? Je te surprends entrain d'échanger des messages avec ton ex qui t'a brisé le cœur et tu oses me dire que ce n'est rien ?! Hurla-t-elle

- Je vais t'expliquer. Mais arrête de crier maintenant, on dirait une folle sortit de l'asile. »

La jeune fille se réinstalla dans sa chaise et indiqua à Kurt de commencer son récit d'un signe de main. Il lui expliqua tout. Comment il avait été amené à aller au gymnase après son altercation avec Carter, comment il avait trouvé Blaine ce soir là ainsi que la longue discussion qui avait suivi, et enfin l'idée de garder leur relation discrète. Rachel l'écouta attentivement et sembla horrifiée quand Kurt lui raconta dans quel état se trouvait Blaine après que les hommes l'aient attaqué. Kurt fit jurer à son amie de garder tout cela pour elle pour éviter les problèmes. Rachel se contenta d'acquiescer, encore trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour formuler une réponse correcte.

« - Je… Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Finit-elle par dire

- Moi non plus. Répondit Kurt

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Dit Rachel en lui prenant la main

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien. »

Rachel resserra sa prise autour de ses doigts et sourit.

« - Bien. Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui, _My Man_… »

oO§o§Oo

Kurt entra à la hâte dans son appartement. Sa discussion avec Rachel s'était prolongée et Blaine n'allait pas tarder à arriver maintenant. Il retira son manteau et l'accrocha sur un ceintre dans le placard de l'entrée ainsi que ses chaussures. Kurt détestait que son chez lui soit en désordre. Il fit alors un peu de rangement et entreprit de commencer à préparer le dîner. Kurt avait toujours aimé cuisiné. Quand il était petit, il était toujours fourré dans les jambes de sa mère quand celle-ci cuisinait. Et à sa mort, Kurt s'était plongé dans tout les livres de cuisines possibles inimaginables pour essayer de combler ce vide que sa mère avait laissé et continuer de manger correctement étant donné que son père ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine. Il venait de mettre son gratin de courgettes au four, quand on sonna à la porte. Kurt sourit, sachant pertinemment qui se cachait derrière. Il déposa le chiffon qui lui avait servi a enfourné le gratin sans se bruler sur la plan de travail et alla ouvrir la porte. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de Blaine qui se tenait en face de lui, un bouquet de roses rouges et jaunes à la main.

« - Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Kurt à la vue des fleurs

- Je n'ai pas le droit de gâter mon petit ami ? Répondit Blaine l'air rieur

- Elles sont superbes, merci. Dit Kurt en s'emparant des fleurs avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Blaine »

Il entraina Blaine dans la cuisine où il mit les fleurs dans un vase. Les deux garçons mirent ensuite la table tout en discutant gaiement de leurs journées respectives. Kurt avoua à Blaine que Rachel avait finit par découvrir qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Blaine se contenta d'hausser les épaules, après tout, Rachel ne représentait pas vraiment un danger. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, la conversation était fluide et ils riaient souvent.

« - Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé quoi offrir à tes parents pour Noël ? Demanda Kurt »

Le visage si joyeux de Blaine s'assombrit et mit un instant avant de répondre :

« - Je, hum, ne rentre pas chez moi pour Noël à vrai dire…

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas passer le réveillon tout seul Blaine ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas ? Demanda Kurt

- Ma famille et moi, c'est un peu compliqué… Ils n'ont jamais vraiment accepté que je sois gay donc nos relations sont un peu tendues… Mon père est en voyage d'affaire et ma mère l'accompagne de toute façon, et mon frère n'est pas là non plus, je n'ai pas de raisons de rentrer. »

Blaine se resservit un verre de vin, but quelques gorgées avant de le reposer, et de se mettre à fixer la table comme si cela était la plus belle chose qui soit. Kurt pouvait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Blaine et cela le désolait le voir comme cela. Blaine n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler de sa relation difficile avec ses parents et il le comprenait totalement. Il en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Mais Kurt n'était cependant pas prêt de laisser son petit ami passer Noël tout seul.

« - Pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas à Lima avec moi ? Proposa-t-il »

Voyant l'air perplexe de Blaine, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - Je suis sur que mon père et Carole seront ravis de te rencontrer. Bon, il faudra supporter Finn et Rachel, mais au moins nous serons ensemble. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être à quelques milliers de kilomètres de toi pendant quasiment dix jours.

- Et tu fais quoi du truc de la relation discrète ? Demanda Blaine

- Bah, s'exclama Kurt d'un revers de la main, Rachel est déjà au courant, et je ne pense pas que ma famille représente un réel danger. »

Blaine rit à cette remarque, puis inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« - Ok. Mais tu es sur que je ne dérangerai pas ?

- Absolument pas ! Répondit Kurt »

Kurt prévu déjà d'appeler son père dès le lendemain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et il fit déjà le plan de tout ce que Blaine et lui pourraient faire pendant cette semaine de vacances dans sa tête. Après le repas, les deux amants s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé, la tête de Kurt reposant sur le torse de Blaine. Kurt n'aurai échangé sa place pour rien au monde à ce moment là. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

oO§o§Oo

« - Tu es sur que ce bruit est normal ? Demanda Blaine

- C'est un avion Blaine, ça fait du bruit. Répondit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel

- Hum… »

Une petite tête brune passa au dessus des sièges de devant et leur adressa un sourire plein d'excitation.

« - Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là Blaine ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour une fois Kurt ne sera pas seul et ronchonnera peut être moins.

- Rachel ! La réprimanda Kurt »

Elle fit un clin d'œil aux garçons et reprit sa place à côté de Finn.

Kurt soupira et regarda Blaine qui était assit sur le siège à côté du sien. Le garçon fixait la tablette accrochée au siège de devant et semblait visiblement nerveux. Kurt lui attrapa la main et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon. Ce contact inattendu sortit Blaine de sa contemplation et le surprit. Il adressa un faible sourire à Kurt, trop angoissé pour parler.

« - Tu sais qu'il y a plus de chances d'avoir un accident de voiture que d'avion ? Demanda Kurt

- Oui, mais les voitures ne se situent pas à des milliers de kilomètres du sol. Constata Blaine. Et ce n'est pas ça qui m'angoisse le plus...

- Quoi ? Interrogea Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dit pas que tu as le mal de l'aire !

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Rigola Blaine. C'est juste que... Je vais rencontrer ton père, l'homme qui t'as élevé et que tu admires pour la première fois dans quelques heures. Je... J'angoisse un peu à cette idée. J'ai peur d'agir comme un idiot sans m'en rendre compte et qu'il pense que je ne te mérite pas et que…

- Hey stop ! Le coupa Kurt en lui prenant les mains. Tout va bien se passer. Mon père est impressionnant au premier abord parce que je suis son fils unique et qu'il a tendance à me surprotéger, mais il se rendra vite compte que je suis heureux avec toi. Et il ne veut que mon bonheur, alors il t'appréciera je n'en doute pas. »

Blaine inspira et sourit à Kurt. Il reprit :

« - Je suis tellement content d'être avec toi. »

Kurt sourit en retour.

Le signal annonçant l'obligation d'attacher sa ceinture retentit alors que l'avion prenait de la vitesse. Kurt continua de serrer la main de Blaine tandis que l'avion s'élevait peu à peu dans les airs et que New York semblait s'éloigner d'eux.

Le trajet entre New York et Columbus ne durait environ que deux heures. Blaine essayait de se détendre en lisant un des magazines de l'avion tandis que Kurt, la tête posée sur son épaule, somnolait et faisait quelques commentaires sur les tenues des mannequins. Contrairement à Blaine, Kurt n'était pas aussi nerveux. Il avait tout de même une petite appréhension quant à la réaction de son père car Blaine était le premier petit-ami officiel qu'il allait lui présenter, étant donné qu'il avait jusqu'à présent évité d'évoquer sa vie amoureuse désastreuse à son père. Mais pour le moment, Kurt se situait quelque part dans le ciel avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et rien n'aurai pu le sortir de ce cocon.

Kurt grogna quand il fut tiré de son sommeil par Blaine qui lui expliqua qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Il s'étira avant de se rassoir et d'attacher sa ceinture.

« - Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu dors. Lui dit Blaine »

Kurt gloussa et leva les yeux au ciel. Il tira un miroir de son bagage à main et inspecta sa coiffure. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Pourquoi était-il interdit d'avoir une bombe de laque dans un avion ?!

Une fois descendus de l'avion, les quatre jeunes gens allèrent récupérer leurs bagages. Kurt ne tenait plus en place tellement il avait hâte de revoir son père. Une fois toutes les valises récupérées, Kurt courait presque dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, Blaine sur ses talons. Il passa enfin la porte vitrée qui menait au hall des arrivées. Il s'arrêta, cherchant son père du regard.

« - Ils sont là-bas. Dit Finn »

Le géant se mit en marche, Kurt lui emboîtant le pas. Il ne cessait de lever la tête et de marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir son père, mais la foule était tellement dense qu'il avait du mal à la distinguer. Parfois, avoir pour demi-frère un géant d'1m92 pouvait s'avérer utile. Kurt repéra enfin une casquette familière vissée sur une tête quasiment chauve.

« - Papa ! S'écria Kurt de sa voix aigue »

Burt, accompagné de Hiram et LeRoy Berry, les pères de Rachel, s'avança vers le petit groupe.

« - Comment tu vas gamin ? Dit-il à Kurt avant de le prendre dans ses bras »

Kurt avait l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit garçon de huit ans quand il était dans les bras de son père. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avant de se séparer.

« - Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama Kurt. Comment va ton cœur ?

- Il va très bien, arrête de t'inquiéter. Rigola Burt »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. La santé de son père n'était jamais un sujet de plaisanterie pour lui. Voyant son air perplexe, Burt donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils, en lui demandant de se détendre. Kurt sourit et secoua la tête. Il se retourna et fit signe à Blaine de s'approcher. Il attrapa la main de son compagnon et dit :

« - Papa, je te présente Blaine, mon petit-ami. Kurt ne put empêcher le sourire de fierté qui s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Hummel. Dit poliment Blaine en serrant la main de Burt

- Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Burt ! Et bien gamin, tu as une allure différente que la première fois où je t'ai vu ! S'esclaffa Burt »

Blaine rit gentiment en guise de réponse. Une fois toutes les présentations faites, le petit groupe qui s'était agrandi monta en voiture direction Lima. Rachel et Finn avec les Berry, Kurt et Blaine avec Burt. Carole travaillait et les retrouveraient donc le soir à la maison. Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Burt ne cessait de questionner Blaine, et celui-ci répondait poliment à toutes les questions. Kurt ne lâcha pas la main du garçon pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet. Une fois arrivé et les valises posées, Kurt entreprit de faire faire le tour de la maison à Blaine. Celui-ci observait tout attentivement, essayant d'imaginer Kurt quelques années auparavant dans cette même maison.

Carole arriva enfin et serra chaleureusement Kurt et Blaine dans ses bras. Finn et Rachel, ainsi que les deux pères Berry firent leur entrée peu de temps après.

« - Je propose que nous portions un toast. Dit Burt. A notre premier Noël tous ensemble ! »

Les verres trinquèrent. Kurt ne put s'empêcher un clin d'œil à Blaine lorsqu'il cogna son verre contre le sien. Les discutions allaient de bon train à table. Kurt était étonné par la facilité de Blaine de s'insérer dans ce groupe. C'était comme si il avait parti de la famille depuis des années, alors que cela ne faisait qu'à peine quelques heures qu'ils les connaissaient.

« - C'était délicieux Carole. Dit LeRoy

- Merci bien. Répondit-elle

- Bon, il est l'heure de passer à la chanson avant le dessert ! S'exclama Hiram »

A peine ces mots furent prononcés, que Rachel se leva telle une furie et fila en direction du piano. Blaine lança un regard perplexe à Kurt et celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de suivre la diva.

« - Quelle chanson de Noël n'ai-je pas encore interprété ? Demanda Rachel pour elle-même

- Et pourquoi Blaine ne chanterai pas ? Proposa Burt. Si tu es à Julliard, tu dois savoir chanter ! »

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit tellement que Kurt cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Personne ne prenait la place de Rachel et de sa fameuse chanson de Noël.

« - Et bien, hum… Bafouilla Blaine, voyant bien que la diva ne supportait pas l'idée d'être relégué au second plan. Pourquoi ne ferions nous pas un duo Rachel ? Demanda-t-il »

Cette proposition sembla convenir à la brunette. Kurt souffla, soulagé. Pas besoin de duel de diva ce soir. Blaine s'installa au piano et entama les premières notes de _Extraordinary Merry Christmas._

_« It came into my dream last night, a great big man in red in white _»

Dès que Blaine ouvrit la bouche et qu'il se mit à chanter, Kurt ressentit ce frisson habituel qui survenait dès que Blaine chantait. Le garçon ne se contentait pas de jouer de la musique, il la vivait littéralement. La voix de Rachel vint se joindre à la sienne sur le refrain, créant une osmose parfaite. Les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de se sourire l'un à l'autre, heureux de pouvoir partager ce duo.

« _It's an extraordinary merry christmas !_ »

Ils terminèrent la chanson en beauté, sous les applaudissements de leur public.

« - Wow, je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter comme ça ! S'exclama Burt tout en continuant d'applaudir. Bravo ! »

Rachel attrapa la main de Blaine et s'inclina, avant de collé un baiser sur la joue du garçon qui sembla un peu surpris. Burt le remarqua, et ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Après cet intermède musical, les convives reprirent leurs places à table pour le dessert qui se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Blaine était parfaitement à l'aise à présent, il parlait foot avec Burt et riait aux blagues d'Hiram. Kurt lui attrapa la main sous la table et la serra. Blaine se tourna vers son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire des plus sincères avant de l'embrasser furtivement au coin de la bouche. Kurt se sentit rougir quand il remarqua que son père avait vu toute la scène qui n'avait durée que quelques secondes pourtant. Mais Burt ne fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de sourire aux deux amoureux. Kurt fut soulagé. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas imaginé mieux.

oO§o§Oo

Le séjour à Lima passa si vite que Kurt cru qu'il venait à peine de défaire sa valise quand il la refit. Ces vacances avec sa famille lui avait permit de se ressourcer et d'oublier le tumulte de New York pour quelques jours. Entre les séances de cuisine avec Carole, les sorties shopping au centre commercial, les batailles de boule de neige (toujours commencées par Blaine), et les chansons improvisées, les vacances avaient filées à toute vitesse. Blaine l'avait même emmené une après-midi dans son ancienne école, la Dalton Academy, qui se situait à Westerville, à quelques kilomètres de Lima. Kurt avait alors fait de même et lui avait montré son ancien lycée, où il avait rencontré Finn et Rachel.

Il serra fort son père et Carole dans ses bras avant de les laisser à l'aéroport. Blaine fit de même (ou plutôt, Burt le prit dans ses bras) et les remercia chaleureusement de l'avoir accueillit. Contrairement à l'aller, c'est Blaine qui s'endormit sur Kurt cette fois ci, tandis que celui-ci jouait avec les boucles du garçon. Ils saluèrent Finn et Rachel une fois arrivés à New York et repartirent de leur côté en taxi. Bien que ces vacances aient été bénéfiques, Kurt se rendit compte en regardant par la fenêtre que l'atmosphère de New York lui avait manquée. Enfin arrivés à l'appartement de Blaine, les deux garçons posèrent leur valise et entreprirent de se commander à manger puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire des courses. Blaine laissa Kurt s'occuper de la commande et partit chercher le courrier. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air complètement décomposé et livide. Remarquant cela, Kurt fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« - Hey, tu vas bien ? T'es tout blanc… »

Pour toute réponse, Blaine lui tendit un papier qui avait été imprimé. Kurt lut et il comprit de suite pourquoi la tête de Blaine avait subitement changée. C'était une lettre du club de boxe, confirmant l'inscription de Blaine et le convoquant à venir disputer le championnat. Kurt déposa le papier sur la table basse et s'approcha de Blaine. Le garçon regardait par terre, visiblement perturbé parce ce qu'il venait de lire. Kurt passa ses mains autour de la taille du garçon et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

« - Tout va bien se passer, j'en sur. On est ensemble là dedans, pas vrai ? »

Blaine releva la tête et ancra son regard mordoré dans les yeux de Kurt. La tension était palpable, mais Blaine esquissa un sourire.

« - Viens là. Lui ordonna Kurt »

Il enlaça le garçon de toutes ses forces, puis déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il sentit le frisson qui parcouru Blaine et cela le fit sourire. Kurt dévia sa bouche vers celle de Blaine, et l'embrassa tendrement, ouvrant la bouche juste assez pour que sa langue puisse trouver celle de son compagnon et se caresser doucement. Blaine mit fin au baiser le premier, et plaqua ses mains sur le visage de Kurt.

« - J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi, Kurt. Je veux vraiment que tu sois présent ce jour là, peut importe si ça ne plait pas à certaines personnes, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Je serai toujours là. Conclut Kurt »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! :)

A très bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a mis plus de temps à arriver que je ne le pensais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. Encore une fois merci pour toute vos reviews qui me touchent vraiment et me donnent le sourire, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez mon travail.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt détestait la période de rentrée post-Noël. Sous prétexte que les élèves avaient eu deux semaines de vacances, les professeurs en profitaient pour donner une quantité de travail immense, histoire de rattraper cette pause. Kurt grogna devant son croquis, l'attrapa et le plia avant de le jeter dans la poubelle où bon nombre de papiers étaient déjà entassés. Il s'étira quelques secondes, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et ressortit une feuille. Alors qu'il commençait à esquisser quelques traits de crayon, son téléphone vibra :

De Blaine à 18h17

_Ne m'attend pas pour manger, je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Je vais devoir rester plus tard à l'entraînement et je pense que j'irai directement chez moi. Désolé bébé :(_

Kurt soupira. C'était la deuxième fois de la semaine que Blaine ne venait pas à son appartement à cause de ses fichus entraînement. Le championnat se rapprochant à grands pas, Blaine était de plus en plus pris par la boxe. Dès qu'il rentrait de Julliard, il repassait chez lui se changer, et filait directement s'entraîner jusqu'à tard le soir. Cela ne plaisait pas tellement à Kurt qui devait donc se passer de voir son amoureux en semaine. Mais il savait ce que cette compétition représentait pour Blaine et comprenait que le garçon mette tout son cœur dedans. Après tout, Kurt était pareil. Il se revoyait encore au lycée travailler d'arrache pied pour atteindre la note ultra aiguë de _Defying Gravity. _Quand il était passionné par quelque chose, il ne lâchait rien.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Blaine s'implique dans son activité qui dérangeait Kurt. Il comprenait totalement cela. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter face à la résistance de Blaine. Pas physique –Kurt savait que Blaine pouvait encaisser des coups-, mais morale. En effet, Blaine était sous pression. Pas seulement au club de boxe, mais aussi dans son école de musique. Julliard étant une école prestigieuse mondialement connu, le niveau demandé était extrêmement élevé. Kurt ne doutait pas du talent de Blaine, mais il se demandait comment son petit-ami faisait pour tenir face à une telle attente. La boxe venant se rajouter à son cursus scolaire, les journées de Blaine était bien remplies et se finissaient tard le soir. Kurt se demandait comment Blaine faisait pour tenir un tel rythme. Il avait peur que le garçon finisse totalement épuisé et n'ai plus aucune force le jour du championnat, et qu'il se fasse battre, et qu'il… Non, Kurt refusait de penser à cela.

Kurt lâcha son crayon et observa son dessin. Il n'était pas totalement satisfait, mais cela était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il décida d'arrêter de travailler pour la soirée et se dirigea dans la cuisine se préparer à manger. Une fois son repas près, il se mit à table dans la cuisine et commença à déguster. Il trouva cela étrange d'être seul, d'habitude Blaine était assit en face de lui et parlait joyeusement, mais là il y avait juste une chaise vide à la place. Kurt décida donc de migrer vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé après avoir allumé la télé pour se donner un peu de compagnie. L'émission de téléréalité terminée et vu l'heure tardive, Kurt partit se coucher. Il envoya un rapide message à Blaine pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière. Plus vite ce championnat serait passé, plus vite il retrouverait son chéri pensa-t-il.

oO§o§Oo

Le lendemain soir, ce que Kurt craignait arriva. Blaine vint chez Kurt après son entraînement pour passer la nuit. Kurt tiqua quant au teint blafard et aux yeux cernés de Blaine. Il garda pourtant cela pour lui et prépara le repas pendant que Blaine était sous la douche. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis s'installèrent sur le canapé collé l'un à l'autre devant une rediffusion de _Forest Gump_. Kurt tenait la main de Blaine dans la sienne et avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, se relevant juste de temps en temps pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Blaine. Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de bailler et s'efforçait de sourire pour cacher sa fatigue à Kurt. Mais cela ne marchait pas avec Kurt Hummel

« - Tu es exténué bébé. Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? Demanda-t-il

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas je peux tenir jusqu'à la fin du film. Répondit Blaine

- Ce n'est pas un concours de "qui restera éveillé le plus longtemps" Blaine. Dit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils

- Je te dis que ça va. S'esclaffa Blaine tout en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Kurt »

Kurt grogna intérieurement. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas et il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau. Du moins, pas tant que son petit-ami ne ressemblerai plus à un vampire. Blaine continuait de bailler et Kurt voyait presque ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Agacé, Kurt se leva et éteint la télé.

« - Au lit maintenant. Ordonna-t-il

- Je n'ai plus cinq ans je te rappelle.

- Parfois je me le demande… »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Kurt revint s'assoir à côté de son petit-ami et reprit :

« - Tu ne crois pas que… Que tu devrais faire une pause ? Demanda-t-il

- Un pause ? Répéta Blaine abasourdi

- Oui. Regarde dans quel état tu es Blaine, tu manques cruellement de sommeil. Je sais que cette compétition est importante mais je pense qu'il faut tout de même que tu te reposes si tu veux être en forme le jour J. »

Blaine demeura silencieux, fixant ses mains comme lorsqu'il était nerveux. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire :

« - Je ne peux pas. Kurt allait protester mais il le coupa. Je dois être le meilleur si je veux avoir une chance de gagner, je n'ai pas le choix. Il en est de même pour Julliard, il faut que je sois le meilleur, je n'ai pas d'autre option.

- Je le sais bien Blaine, mais...

- Tu n'as aucune idée de la pression que je subis ! S'exclama subitement Blaine, ce qui surprit Kurt. Tout le monde m'attend au tournant, mes professeurs, mon entraîneur, ces connards d'homophobes du club ! Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver si j'échoue, je ne veux même pas y penser… Mais-mais j'ai tellement peur en fait, je suis juste terrifié, et je ne sais pas comment je vais y arriver et je...

- Shhh. Fit Kurt en le prenant dans ses bras »

Blaine se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et serra Kurt de toutes ses forces. Kurt lui rendit son étreinte tout en lui caressant le dos et en lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer.

« - J'ai-j'ai tellement peur Kurt. Sanglota Blaine

- Je sais. Mais hey, dit-il en s'écartant et en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains, je suis là tu te rappelles ? On est ensemble là dedans, je ne te laisserai pas tomber Blaine. »

Blaine sourit faiblement et approcha son visage de celui de Kurt. Quand il fut assez près, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt ressentait toujours ce petit picotement sur sa peau quand Blaine le touchait. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue de Blaine qui vint trouver la sienne. Les deux muscles jouèrent un moment ensemble, Kurt s'amusant à suçoter la langue de son compagnon, tandis que celui-ci frissonnait de plaisir. Kurt s'écarta au bout d'un moment, le souffle court.

« - Et maintenant au lit ! Dit-il en redéposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Blaine »

Blaine rit alors que Kurt lui tendait la main comme une invitation au sommeil. A peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Blaine sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt de Kurt.

oO§o§Oo

Kurt ne cessait de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Blaine. Le garçon était à bout et Kurt savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps en continuant comme cela. De plus, il savait que chercher une solution pour soulager Blaine quelque temps se résoudrait à un échec vu l'entêtement de celui-ci. Peut être qu'il devrait le kidnapper pour le week-end sans lui demander son avis, pensa Kurt. Mais Kurt Hummel n'étais pas du genre à kidnapper des gens, il lui fallait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sophistiqué et organisé et…

« - Je t'ai demandé de me passer mon feutre rouge ! S'exclama Stanley, sortant Kurt de ses pensées. »

Il chercha un instant le dit feutre et le passa machinalement à Stanley avant de recommencer à fixer son croquis qui n'avançait pas.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda son ami

- C'est Blaine. Soupira Kurt

- Encore ? Dit Stanley en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

- Rien. Il… Il est juste tellement stressé en ce moment, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le détendre et ça m'angoisse

- Hum hum… Fit Stanley »

Il y eu un moment de silence. Kurt et Blaine avaient décidés d'arrêter de cacher leur relation à leurs amis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils représentaient un réel danger. Kurt pensait que Stanley était passé à autre chose et qu'il s'était concentré sur son propre dessin, mais pourtant il dit :

« - Tu sais le meilleur moyen de se détendre et d'oublier ses soucis, c'est de faire la fête ! S'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres »

Kurt rit doucement. Il savait combien son ami était fêtard. Kurt appréciait lui-même sortir et faire la fête avec ses amis à condition que cela soit exceptionnel et pas tout les week-ends. Il n'était cependant pas sur que cela soit la solution aux problèmes de Blaine. Quoi qu'une petite fête n'ait jamais tué personne, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

« - Je ne suis pas sur que… Finit-il par dire

- Oh allez ! Le coupa Stanley. Tu ne veux pas redevenir mon compagnon de débauche pour un soir ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ça pourrait être drôle ! Et je suis sur que ton copain sera bien détendu après quelques verres et apte à tout. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Kurt lui lança un regard noir et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Stanley s'esclaffa devant l'air sérieux de Kurt et son rire contagieux fut que Kurt ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de rire.

« - Oh allez Hummel, continua Stanley, depuis quand t'as pas baisé ? »

Deuxième coup.

« - Aie ! Bon ok j'arrête. Dit-il encore à demi hilare. Mais sérieusement, ça pourrai vraiment être une bonne idée. »

Kurt réfléchit un instant. Qui disait fête disait organisation. Kurt était un pro dans ce domaine là. Après tout, il organisait des mariages depuis ses 8 ans, alors qu'était-ce qu'une petite fête étudiante à côté ? Blaine n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se détendre, Kurt aussi.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il à Stanley. C'est d'accord. Chez moi, samedi soir 20h30. Mais attention, le premier qui touche à mes vêtements est dehors, et je ne plaisante pas. »

oO§o§Oo

Depuis que Stanley avait proposé cette idée de fête et que Kurt avait accepté, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Peu après avoir donné son accord quant à la proposition de son ami, Kurt s'était demandé si cela était réellement une bonne idée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment organisé de fête dans son appartement depuis qu'il y était installé, ayant trop peur que les nombreux invités sous l'effet de l'alcool, abîment ou cassent quelque chose. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait prévenir Blaine ou pas. Kurt hésitait car il savait que Blaine serait réticent à cette idée s'il était au courant. Ne pas l'informer semblait donc la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'il fasse une pause dans son rythme de fou. Kurt opta donc finalement pour cette option.

Garder le secret auprès de Blaine s'avéra être plus dur que ce que Kurt avait pensé. Le garçon savait bien qu'il trafiquait quelque chose et ne cessait de le questionner à propos du week-end à venir. Kurt se contentait de rester vague, disant simplement que Blaine saurait en temps voulu. Et il su.

Kurt avait passé tout son samedi après-midi en compagnie de Stanley et Rachel à organiser l'appartement de façon à ce qu'il y ait plus de place et qu'aucun objet susceptible d'être cassé soit hors de portée. Ils avaient ensuite mis en place un buffet avec amuse-gueules et boissons plutôt qu'un vrai repas, trop compliqué quand une vingtaine de personnes étaient attendues. Kurt était plutôt satisfait du résultat et commençait à être beaucoup moins stressé au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de guetter la porte, attendant le moment où Blaine arriverait. Les gens commençaient à affluer si bien que Kurt se retrouva un peu perdu au milieu de tout ce monde. Il sonda la pièce du regard et cru apercevoir une tête bouclée familière. Kurt se précipita vers Blaine qui semblait légèrement confus.

« - Blaine ! Dit-il

- Oh hey. Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ceci ? Demanda-t-il l'air étonné

- Ceci, dit Kurt le sourire aux lèvres, est une fête entre amis !

- Et tu ne crois pas que me prévenir aurait été judicieux ? Rétorqua Blaine»

Le sourire de Kurt tomba. C'était exactement la réaction dont il avait eu peur.

« - Je pensais que ça te ferai plaisir et que ça t'aiderai à te détendre…

- Passer une soirée au calme avec toi m'aurai largement suffit. Dit sèchement Blaine

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda Kurt commençant à s'énerver. Virer tous nos amis ? »

Blaine se tut et regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes avaient remarqué le haussement de ton de Kurt.

« - On va vraiment se disputer pour ça ? Demanda Blaine

- Je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec toi. Répondit Kurt. Je veux seulement te faire plaisir

- Je sais. C'est juste que… J'aurai voulu ne t'avoir qu'à moi pour une soirée. Dit timidement Blaine

- Mais je suis tout à toi ! Répondit malicieusement Kurt. Allez viens ! Lui dit-il en entraînant Blaine par la main vers le buffet »

Blaine traina les pieds au début, puis sembla se détendre et enfin prendre part à la soirée. Kurt avait demandé à Rachel d'invité des amis de Julliard pour que Blaine connaisse quelques têtes, et à en jugé par le grand sourire du garçon, il avait bien fait.

La fête battait son plein. Tout les invités semblaient s'amuser, rigoler, danser au rythme de la musique. Quelques personnes déjà bien éméchées s'occupait de mettre l'ambiance. Et parmi ces personnes se trouvait Blaine. Kurt ne s'était autorisé à ne boire qu'un ou deux verre car il tenait à être lucide au cas où il y aurait un problème dans sa maison. Ce n'était pas le cas de Blaine qui s'était lâché sur la boisson. Il dansait comme un fou au milieu des gens, riait tout le temps, et racontait des histoires sans queues ni têtes. Kurt l'observait du coin de l'œil, riant de voir son petit-ami se déchaîné ainsi. Il mit fin à sa discussion avec son amie et rejoint Blaine. Les deux garçons dansaient à présent collé-serré l'un à l'autre, leur jambes entrelacées, et leurs mains sur les reins l'un de l'autre. Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour Kurt. Le regard plein de désir de Blaine posé sur lui n'aidait. Il détourna la tête un moment et croisa le regard de Stanley qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un geste subjectif. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, son ami était incorrigible.

Arrivé aux alentours de 2h du matin, les gens commencèrent à s'en aller et remercièrent Kurt pour la soirée. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était partit, et Kurt entreprit de commencer à faire du rangement pour ne pas avoir à tout faire le lendemain. Il commença à s'atteler à la vaisselle quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ce contact soudain et sursauta.

« - Shhh bébé. Fit doucement Blaine en déposant des baisers dans son cou »

Blaine colla son corps contre celui de Kurt et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, les déplaçant des hanches à son ventre en le caressant doucement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir et de fermer les yeux un instant, savourant simplement ce que Blaine lui faisait. La raison lui revint tout de même, il se retourna et fit face à Blaine pour lui expliquer qu'il devait vraiment faire cette vaisselle avant de s'abandonner au plaisir. Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il dès qu'il vu les yeux de Blaine embués de désir. Il oublia tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire et se contenta de fixer Blaine la bouche grande ouverte, se perdant dans ses yeux. La vaisselle fut oubliée aussitôt que la bouche de Kurt trouvait celle de Blaine, la dévorant plutôt que l'embrassant. Blaine se colla à Kurt qui était lui même contre le plan de travail avant de se réattaquer à son cou, tout en balançant ses hanches contre celles de Kurt. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de gémir au contact de l'érection de Blaine à travers son jean, provocant toutes sortes de sensations sur sa peau brûlante. Kurt retrouva la bouche de Blaine et se mit lui aussi à bouger de façon à ce que leurs érections se rencontrent, provocant un gémissement de la part de l'autre garçon.

Après avoir bougé comme cela pendant un moment, Kurt réussit à retrouver le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait pour emmener Blaine dans la chambre pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils marchèrent difficilement dans l'appartement, toujours le corps et la bouche collés l'un à l'autre, manquant plusieurs fois de se cogner dans les murs. Enfin arrivé dans la chambre, Kurt s'allongea sur le lit et laissa Blaine s'occuper de ses vêtements. Les barrières de tissus tombées, les deux amants purent profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils le voulaient, enfin seuls.

oO§o§Oo

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand Kurt ouvrit les yeux et il se souvint alors qu'une journée ménage l'attendait. Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il roula sur le côté pour se coller contre Blaine qui dormait paisiblement. Ils passèrent encore quelques heures au lit à moitié endormis l'un contre l'autre avant d'avoir finalement le courage de se lever. Kurt grimaça quand il vu l'état de son salon. Les bouteilles vides de la veille étaient encore sur la table, et des bouts de gâteaux apéritifs en tout genre jonchaient le sol. Avec l'aide de Blaine, l'appartement fut nettoyé rapidement et les deux amants purent retournés à leur état comateux.

Le lundi matin, Kurt reçu encore quelques remerciement de la part de ses amis pour la soirée. Kurt était plutôt content, cela avait été une réussite. Il avait passé un bon moment avec ses amis, il n'y avait eu aucun problème, et Blaine avait enfin réussi à se détendre. Mais Kurt savait que cela ne durerait pas. Le boxeur comptait retourner à l'entraînement dès ce soir et tous les autres jours de la semaine. Depuis l'agression dont Blaine avait été victime, Kurt était inquiet. Il n'avait pas de preuve qui prouvait que c'était bien les membres du club qui avaient engagé ces hommes pour frapper Blaine, mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de les soupçonner et savoir que Blaine les côtoyaient tous les jours lui mettait la boule au ventre.

L'agression de Blaine ne pouvait pas rester sans suite. Ce qui était arrivé était grave et punissable par la justice. Mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air de comprendre cela et refusait d'en parler depuis qu'il avait avoué ce qu'il c'était passé à Kurt. Le garçon se contentait de prétendre que rien ne c'était passé et retournait à ses entraînements normalement. Kurt savait qu'il devait absolument trouver quelque chose qui prouve l'implication des boxeurs dans le passage à tabac de Blaine s'il voulait que justice soit faite. Mais la tâche allait s'avérer être difficile étant donné que Blaine n'avait pas été porté plainte. Mais Kurt ne comptait pas en rester là. Il avait une idée et avait bien l'intention de punir ces hommes coûte que coûte.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce chapitre qui comportait encore pas mal de fluff car ça ne va pas durer.. Qu'en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en postant une review !

Ah oui, je me suis récemment inscrite sur Twitter. Pour ceux que ça intéresse mon username est Poons_

A bientôt ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde, ça fait un bail !

Bonne année pour commencer ! Oui, je suis au courant qu'on est presque au mois de mars mais ce n'est pas grave... Donc, plein de bonnes choses, que tous vos souhaits se réalisent, le blabla habituel quoi ! :p

Ce chapitre à mis du temps à arrivé, mais il est enfin là ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, les favoris, les following, et tous ceux qui lisent aussi sans forcément laisser de commentaires, c'est une vraie motivation de savoir que ce que j'écrit plait. Et cette histoire a presque atteint les 100 reviews, wow !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Etant en dernière année, Kurt devait maintenant trouver un stage pour son dernier semestre afin de valider son diplôme. Kurt savait exactement où il comptait faire ce stage car il n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis sa première année de fac ; Vogue. com. Il savait également que ce ne serait pas facile d'y entrer car beaucoup d'autres étudiants comptaient y aller, et il y avait peu de chances pour que plus d'un ou deux élèves soient retenus. Kurt n'avait pas arrêté de répéter tout ce qu'il allait dire lors de son entretien et avait préparé ses plus beaux modèles pour les présenter à Isabelle Wright, la directrice. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'attente le jour de son entretien, il oublia tout ce qu'il avait préparé tellement il était stressé.

Sa rencontre avec Isabelle Wright était sans doute quelque chose qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Cette femme était la personne la plus gentille qui lui ait été permis de rencontrer et Kurt se sentit tout de suite en confiance avec elle. Il lui présenta ses modèles et elle sembla impressionnée par son travail. La conversation s'engagea facilement et le fait qu'Isabelle soit originaire de Colombus et connaisse l'Ohio ne fit qu'ajouter un point commun à la liste qu'ils semblaient partager. Kurt ressortit confiant de son entretien, pratiquement sur d'avoir réussi.

Et cela ne loupa pas. En effet, il reçu quelques jours plus tard un coup de fil d'Isabelle en personne pour lui confirmé qu'il avait été sélectionné et qu'il commençait dès le lendemain. Kurt s'était retenu d'hurler pendant toute la conversation téléphonique, mais dès qu'il raccrocha il ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie et de se mettre à sautiller partout comme une gamine de douze ans et de courir rejoindre Blaine dans la cuisine qui était entrain de préparer le dîner pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le bouclé émit lui aussi un crie digne d'une groupie avant de serrer fermement Kurt dans ses bras.

« - Blaine ! Arrêtes, tu vas m'étouffer ! S'écria Kurt en riant

- Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! Dit Blaine en s'écartant pour laisser Kurt respirer. Tu vas être génial là dedans Kurt ! Il faut qu'on sorte célébrer ça !

- Et le dîner ? Demanda Kurt

- On s'en fiche ! C'est pas tous les jours que mon petit-ami obtient un stage chez Vogue. com ! »

Kurt rit et se laissa entraîner par Blaine dans un restaurant italien pas très loin de son appartement. Kurt était tellement excité à l'idée d'avoir été accepté qu'il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir là, trop occupé à pensée à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Plus il en découvrait su le fonctionnement de Vogue. com , plus il s'y plaisait. Isabelle n'était jamais loin de lui, et Kurt se sentait flatté qu'elle lui demande son avis sur les tendances qu'ils pourraient présenter sur le site. De plus, les horaires de Kurt étaient avantageux car ils lui permettaient d'avoir une longue pause déjeuné qui durait presque une heure et demie. Mais Kurt avait décidé de mettre cela à profit et de ne pas rester à rien faire.

Bien qu'il fût occupé par son stage, Kurt n'oubliait pas Blaine pour autant et cette histoire d'agression. Il voulait absolument que les hommes qui avaient fait du mal à Blaine soient jugés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Blaine ne les connaissaient même pas, comment lui pourrait-il les connaître ? Kurt soupçonnait les boxeurs du club de Blaine d'être impliqués, mais rien ne prouvait cela, et le fait que Blaine refuse d'aborder le sujet ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. De toute façon, Blaine était déjà bien assez stressé par le championnat pour que Kurt lui en rajoute une couche. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul et trouver quelque chose rapidement.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Après tout, Kurt n'était pas un détective et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour retrouver quelqu'un. Cependant, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut être il y avoir une piste s'il en apprenait un peu plus sur les boxeurs du club. Il décida donc un midi de se rendre au gymnase même s'il n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis un bout de temps maintenant, mais il se rappelait parfaitement du chemin. Le gymnase était désert quand il entra, seule la femme de ménage était présente. La femme le regarda avec un drôle d'air lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers le secrétariat mais ne protesta pas pour autant. La porte était entrouverte mais la semblait être vide. Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, Kurt poussa la porte et entra.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et se mit à ouvrir à peu près tous les tiroirs. Des factures et autres papiers en tout genre semblaient être les seules choses que les tiroirs contenaient. Kurt soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait ou ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver, mais il était sur que des factures d'électricité n'allaient pas faire avancer son enquête. Il ouvrit un dossier au hasard sans grande conviction mais ce qu'il contenait attira son attention. C'était les fiches de renseignements et d'inscription de tous les adhérents du club. Une petite photo carrée était collée dans le coin gauche de la fiche, ce qui permit à Kurt de reconnaître quelques têtes. Ces fiches n'étaient que de la paperasse avec le nom, l'adresse, numéro de téléphone, et tout ce genre d'autres choses, rien qui prouve quoi que ce soit.

Kurt passa sur la fiche de Blaine en souriant, puis s'arrêta sur celle d'un boxeur qui lui était familier Carter Hanson. Blaine avait souvent eu à combattre contre lui et avait avoué que cet homme ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Et Kurt avait eu l'occasion de le voir de près cette nuit où il s'était mis à le harceler de questions sur Blaine quand il était saoul. Il était quasiment sur qu'il était impliqué dans l'agression de Blaine et aussi dans les menaces qu'il avait reçu lors de son stage à Long Island quelques mois plus tôt. Kurt regarda la fiche de renseignement de Carter avant de s'intéresser à une autre feuille qui était agrafée à la fiche. C'était un avis d'expulsion du club pendant un mois qui datait d'un peu plus d'un an. Le motif était clair : _Suite aux plusieurs avertissements pour violence envers certains adhérents sans raisons apparentes, et compte tenu des évènements du 25 avril 2011, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de renvoyer M. Hanson pour une durée d'un mois à compter de ce jour._

Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour d'avril, mais cela avait du être quelque chose de grave pour que Carter soit expulsé. Cela prouvait bien que l'homme avait des problèmes de violence, mais pas qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec Blaine. Kurt sortit son téléphone de sa poche et photographia l'avis d'expulsion ainsi que la fiche de renseignements. Cela pourrait toujours lui servir, pensa-t-il. Il remarqua que sa pause déjeuné se terminait dans une demi-heure, ce qui lui laissait juste le temps de retourner au bureau, et qui voulait dire qu'il devait partir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il remit les dossiers qu'il avait sortis en place et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Kurt dut se reculer pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec un homme habillé d'une chemise à carreaux, son sandwich dégoulinant de moutarde à la main. L'homme le jaugea du regard avant de dire :

« - Je peux vous aider ?

- Je… Hum… »

Kurt n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour justifier sa présence. Il avait été trop confiant et imprudent en venant ici comme si de rien n'était. L'homme semblait commencer à s'impatienter puisque Kurt ne répondait pas, et finit par dire :

« - Ecoutez, c'est un bureau privé ici, je vais devoir vous priez de sortir.

- Oh, euh… Oui, excusez-moi, j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte et je me suis permis d'entrer. Dit Kurt, retrouvant soudainement la parole.

- C'est pour une inscription ? Demanda l'homme

- Euh… Pas pour moi. C'est pour mon… mon neveu ! Oui, c'est pour mon neveu ! Il adore la boxe. Dit-il en ajoutant un sourire à la fin de sa phrase pour ne pas avoir l'air trop tendu. »

L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête et demanda :

« - Il a quel âge ? On propose différents cours par niveau et suivant les âges ici.

- Euh… 10 ans. Répondit Kurt

- Je peux vous donner une brochure des forfaits qu'on propose et vous pourriez en discuter avec lui, ça vous va ? Demanda l'homme en cherchant dans un des tiroirs

- Oui, très bien. Dit Kurt en acceptant la brochure que l'homme lui tendait. Merci. Je… hum, devrai probablement y aller. Au revoir et merci encore. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement du bureau et traversa le gymnase avant d'être enfin dehors. Kurt souffla. Il avait évité la catastrophe grâce cette histoire de neveu fan de boxe. Il sourit un peu à cette idée, se demandant si Finn et Rachel auraient des enfants un jour. Cela risquait d'être comique s'ils tenaient le débit de parole de leur mère, pensa Kurt.

Il attrapa le premier métro et arriva juste à l'heure à Vogue. com. Il avait maintenant une piste, il ne restait plus qu'à l'exploitée.

oO§o§Oo

« - Tu ne devrai pas être aussi excité à l'idée de rencontrer mon frère. Dit Blaine en s'arrêtant devant le restaurant français où le rendez-vous avait été fixé.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'il est aussi adorable que toi, alors je ne peux que l'apprécier. Dit Kurt en souriant malicieusement. »

Blaine rit et baissa la tête. Son frère, Cooper, était en ville pour quelques jours et avait décidé de profiter de cette occasion pour rendre visite à Blaine. Cooper devait les rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre devant le restaurant pour dîner, et bizarrement, Kurt ne se sentait pas sentait pas stressé. Blaine lui avait souvent parlé de son frère qui essayait de percer dans le métier d'acteur à Los Angeles, et d'après les dires de Blaine, Cooper avait l'air d'être un sacré personnage.

« - Je suis sur que tu-

- Blaineyyyy ! Cria une voix derrière Blaine »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Copper qui lui sauta dans les bras.

« - C'est si bon de te revoir petit frère, ça fait un bout de temps ! S'écria-t-il. Oh et tu dois être le fameux petit-copain ? Dit-il en s'adressant à Kurt. Enchanté ! Blaine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil tout en lui tendant la main

- Vraiment ? Demanda Kurt en levant un sourcil

- Il ne fait que bavasser à ton sujet. On dirait que le petit Blainey est amoureuuux ! Dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine

- Copper, juste- arrête. Fit Blaine en se dégageant de l'emprise de son frère. On devrait rentrer, on a une table de réserver qui nous attend.

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Cooper. Et je suis sur qu'on a des tonnes de choses à se raconter ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et la serveuse les dirigea vers leur table avant de leur donner la carte. Ils choisirent leurs plats rapidement et la serveuse revint prendre leurs commandes. Tandis qu'ils attendaient que leurs plats arrivent, Cooper ne faisait que jacasser et taquiner Blaine. Il avait un débit de parole à peu près égal à celui de Rachel, et Kurt se demanda ce qu'une conversation entre ces deux là donnerait. Les plats arrivèrent ensuite et ils se mirent à manger. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir de la nourriture dans la bouche n'empêchait pas Cooper de s'exprimer puisqu'il ne cessait de parler de lui et des ses expériences à Los Angeles, passant d'un sujet à un autre sans vraiment de logique.

« - Ça me rappelle ce jour où ce type s'est assis à côté de moi dans la salle d'attente pour l'audition, et je voyais à son visage qu'il n'aurait pas le rôle, il n'avait pas l'air assez sur de lui. Si tu veux quelque chose dans la vie, il faut avoir de la détermination ! Personne d'autre n'était aussi déterminé que moi ce jour là ! Babilla Cooper

- Et tu as eu le rôle ? Demanda Kurt

- J'attends qu'ils me rappellent… Mais ma détermination va finir par payer ! Répondit-il. Hey Blainey, t'as eu des nouvelles de maman et papa récemment ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils comptaient venir te voir prochainement ! »

Blaine lâcha la fourchette qu'il tenait et inspira profondément. Blaine était toujours resté un peu vague sur sa relation avec ses parents, il en avait parlé seulement ce jour un peu avant Noël, et vu son attitude lors de cette conversation, Kurt en déduit que les relations étaient tendues.

« - Et bien, s'ils comptent venir me voir ils devraient peut être m'en parler d'abord, tu ne crois pas ? Répliqua Blaine, cinglant »

Cooper se contenta d'acquiescer, semblant comprendre que le sujet était sensible, et passa à autre chose comme il savait si bien le faire.

La fin du repas se déroula à peu près dans la même ambiance qu'au début. Cooper continuait de bavarder sur tout et rien, Kurt l'écoutait et riait aux quelques anecdotes qu'il partageait, mais Blaine restait silencieux, fixant son assiette, ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, et ne relevant la tête que pour adresser un faible sourire à Kurt de temps en temps. Ils sortir du restaurant et se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

« - J'ai déjà déposé mes affaires chez toi Blainey. Déclara Cooper

- Oh ? Hum, très bien, on devrait rentrer il commence à se faire tard. Répondit Blaine

- Bien sur, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Kurt ! Je suis désolé de squatter l'appart' de Blainey et donc de vous empêcher de copuler comme des lapins, mes hey, il faut bien que je loge quelque part ! »

Blaine lança un regard noir à son frère et s'excusa auprès de Kurt qui se contenta de secouer la tête et de rire.

« - Je vous laisse seuls juste le temps d'aller chercher un taxi, je suis sur que vous pourrez supporter cela ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner »

Blaine soupira une fois que son frère fut assez loin et dit :

« - Je suis désolé.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Kurt

- Je suis désolé que mon frère soit si… Quel est le bon mot ? Extravagant ? Egocentrique ? Sérieusement, il n'a fait que parler de lui toute la soirée ! Je suis désolé que tu ai eu à subir cela.

- Hey, non, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Répondit Kurt tout en prenant la main de Blaine. Et pour le côté égocentrique et qui parle beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà bien rodé avec Rachel. »

Blaine rit doucement et pressa la main de Kurt. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, seulement profitant du contact l'un de l'autre. Kurt finit tout de même à poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Blaine ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas juste à cause de ton frère. Tu t'es comporté bizarrement au moment où il a mentionné vos parents…

- Je sais… Soupira Blaine. C'est… compliqué. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça.

- Blaine Anderson, quand comprendras-tu que tu ne m'embêtes pas ? S'indigna Kurt. Je tiens à toi, je n'aime pas te voir tracassé, et tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Dit-il en souriant pour encourager Blaine à parler.

- Je sais… Kurt, je-je t'aime tellement… »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un klaxon et du taxi qui s'arrêtait à son niveau avec Cooper à l'intérieur.

« - Je t'appelle demain, okay ? Dit-il en embrassant rapidement Kurt sur les lèvres avant de monter dans le taxi tout aussi vite »

Kurt était totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui et Blaine n'avaient encore jamais échangé ces mots magiques, et le fait que Blaine les prononce le premier faisait gonfler son cœur. Mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre tellement Blaine était parti vite. _Je t'aime aussi_, murmura-t-il, même si Blaine ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

oO§o§Oo

Le lendemain, Kurt n'eu pas une minute à lui au bureau. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et Isabelle l'avait chargé de prendre les appels. Il souffla quand sa pause arriva et partit s'acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Il retourna cependant quelques minutes plus tard au bureau pour manger étant donné le froid qu'il faisait en cette fin de mois de janvier à New York. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure à Vogue. com. Kurt en profita pour naviguer un peu sur le net tout en mangeant son sandwich. Il pensa alors que c'était la parfaite occasion pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur Carter Hanson puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher plus d'informations sur lui depuis sa visite au club de boxe la semaine précédente.

Kurt tapa _Carter Hanson, boxe, New York_ dans le moteur de recherche. Quelques liens avec des résultats de compétition apparurent. Kurt en regarda quelques une avant de tomber sur un blog du style _Gossip Girl _sur le club de boxe. Le nom de Carter était souvent cité dans les ragots mais ce n'était rien de très important. Kurt remonta les archives du blog pour essayer de voir si l'altercation qui avait fait expulser Carter du club était mentionnée. Cela ne loupa pas, il y avait bien un article à ce propos :

_On dirait que notre petit Carter a complètement perdu les pédales vendredi dernier ! Voyez le jeu de mots, puisque c'est à cause de Marvin Sobasky qui l'a appelé « pédale » parce qu'il ne voulait combattre contre lui que Carter lui a complètement ravagé la figure ! Chose commune dans un club de boxe me direz-vous, oui, mais sauf que Carter s'est totalement jeté sur lui en dehors du ring telle un fauve et lui a asséné plusieurs coups très violent au visage ! Marvin s'en tire avec le nez cassé et de beaux cocards, mais Carter a lui été banni du club pour un mois. Il semblerait que cette altercation ait été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase puisqu'on sait que Carter avait déjà reçu des plaintes à cause de son comportement violent. J'ai voulu demandé à la vraie pédale du club, Blaine Anderson, ce qu'il pensait de tout ça mais il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions :(_

_A bientôt pour de nouveau ragots, et jusque là gardez votre garde, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il nous attend !_

Kurt grinça des dents à la vu du nom de Blaine dans cet article. Carter avait donc bel et bien un problème de violence mais cela n'était pas encore suffisant pour prouver qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'agression de Blaine. Il imprima l'article et le fourra dans son sac avant de se remettre au travail, sa pause étant terminée.

La fin de la journée passa vite, Kurt ne vit pas le temps passé. Il s'affala dans son canapé quand il rentra chez lui et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Il fut sortit de son état comateux par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Kurt grogna et se leva pour aller le chercher dans son sac. Il sourit cependant quand il vit le nom de Blaine sur l'écran.

« - Hey toi. Dit-il

- Hey. Le salua Blaine. Comment tu vas ?

- Fatigué. Répondit Kurt. J'ai juste envie de mettre au lit et ne plus bouger.

- Huum, ça me parait être une bonne idée. Je peux venir ? Demanda Blaine

- Tu n'as pas à frère à occuper ? Plaisanta Kurt

- Pas ce soir, il sort avec quelques amis qui sont sur New York.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore chez toi ? »

Blaine arriva vingt minutes plus tard et fut accueillit avec un baiser. La fatigue de Kurt s'évanouie quand la langue de son petit-ami glissa dans sa bouche, et il fut soudain prit de désir. Kurt guida Blaine dans sa chambre et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit en riant. La bouche de Blaine s'attaqua au cou de Kurt, celui-ci frissonnant et soupirant de contentement, puis revint sur ses lèvres, déposant un doux petit baiser dessus. Kurt grogna quand Blaine s'éloigna et celui-ci rit.

« - Allumeur ! Le taquina Kurt

- C'est toi qui voulais te reposer et ne plus bouger ! Se défendit Blaine en riant

- Viens là. Fit Kurt en se rapprochant de Blaine de façon à avoir sa tête posé sur son torse et un bras autour de sa taille. C'est tellement mieux comme ça. Roucoula Kurt »

Blaine déposa un baiser dans se cheveux et Kurt ferma les yeux, se détendant complètement. Kurt commençait à s'endormir à cause de cette position confortable et du fait que Blaine lui caresse doucement le dos, mais Blaine le surpris en disant :

« - Plus que dix jours avant le championnat.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Kurt en relevant la tête pour pouvoir regarder Blaine

- Un peu. Mais moins qu'avant. Je t'ai toi, et Cooper viendra peut être me voir aussi. Sourit-il

- C'est super. Dit Kurt. Dix jours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Blaine acquiesça et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Kurt. Kurt pensa alors à quel point il se sentait bien avec Blaine contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout le temps parler, le silence n'était jamais gênant, le simple fait d'être avec lui le rendait heureux. Dans dix jours, ce fichu championnat serait terminé et Blaine pourrait enfin souffler. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche de trouver quelque chose contre les boxeurs. Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée, mais il chassa cela loin de lui, profitant du fait d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - Au fait, dit Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux, je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt était sur que le sourire qui fendit le visage de Blaine à ce moment là était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

* * *

La case review est toujours ouverte pour donner votre avis ;)

J'ai eu plusieurs fois la question de savoir quand est-ce que l'histoire allait se terminer. Bientôt je dois dire. Surement encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et ce sera la fin de Never Back Down.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à très bientôt ! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 14 de Never Back Down ! Petit changement de POV au début de ce chapitre, mais on retrouve vite Kurt après.  
Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci, merci, et encore merci à vous tous !  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_Il faisait sombre. Il ne voyait rien. Il sentait juste les coups contre son corps et les ricanements de ses agresseurs. Cela ne pouvait pas recommencer. Pas encore. Il avait pensé que le monde s'était adouci ces dernières années, que les gens étaient devenus plus tolérants, que le fait qu'il aime les hommes au lieu des femmes ne leur importaient guère. Il s'était trompé._

_« - Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tapette ? T'es pas censé être un boxeur ? Allez, debout ! »_

_Il essaya de se lever, il essaya vraiment. Mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et son souffle était coincé dans sa poitrine. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser légèrement sur ses bras et leva la tête. Un poing l'heurta de plein fouet et il se retrouva face contre terre de nouveau. Puis encore des coups, des coups, et encore des coups._

_« - T'es vraiment pas drôle. Dit un des hommes. Qu'est ce que ta petite pédale dirait de tout ça, hein ? Il mériterait le même traitement que toi de toute façon. »_

_Son cœur fit un bond et son sang se glaça. Kurt. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Kurt. Son Kurt. Il grogna et tenta encore une fois de se lever avant d'être remis au sol d'un nouveau coup de poing._

_Boum, boum, boum. Il entendait les battements hiératiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, semblaient-ils vouloir dire. Il devait le protéger, il devait-_

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut, complètement trempé de sueur, et tentant d'étouffer son cri. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve bien réel, mais qu'un rêve pour autant. Kurt était là, dormant paisiblement à côté de lui, la tête écraser contre l'oreiller, quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le front. Blaine reprit son calme. Inspirer. Expirer. Il connaissait l'exercice.

Il se leva et sorti doucement de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine de Kurt. Il se servi un grand verre d'eau et le vida d'une traite. Il resta quelques instants debout devant l'évier à regarder dans le vide. Il n'avait pas eu un cauchemar d'une telle intensité depuis longtemps. Peu après son agression, il n'avait cessé d'en faire. Il se revoyait seul dans le noir, complètement désorienté, entrain de se faire passer à tabac. Il ne cauchemardait presque pas quand il dormait avec Kurt, et depuis quelques semaines les mauvais rêves avaient fini par s'estomper. Ce cauchemar là l'avait prit complètement par surprise et le perturbait encore plus. C'était comme si au moment où tout semblait s'arranger, son passé le rattrapait.

Blaine secoua la tête et déposa son verre dans le l'évier avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il se glissa le plus discrètement possible sous les draps pour ne pas réveiller Kurt, mais celui-ci murmura :

« - 'laine ?

- Shhh, c'est moi bébé. Rendors-toi. Chuchota Blaine

- Mmmh 'kay. »

Blaine sourit. Kurt était tellement adorable quand il dormait. Blaine se pressa contre le dos de Kurt et l'entoura de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira d'aise, le parfum de Kurt l'apaisant. Blaine se rendormit en s'accrochant à Kurt autant qu'il le pouvait, ne souhaitant ne jamais le lâcher.

oO§o§Oo

Kurt détestait son réveil. Vraiment. Il l'arrachait toujours de son lit au moment où il dormait le mieux. Kurt grogna et tendit la main pour éteindre l'engin métallique. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tira la couette de façon à être cacher dessous. Il commençait à se rendormir quand il fut sorti de son cocon par Blaine qui tira la couette.

« - Blaine ! Hurla Kurt

- Allez, debout ! Rit Blaine. Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas. »

Kurt grogna et mit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Pourquoi se lever était quelque chose d'aussi dur ? Tout à coup, il sentit les doigts de Blaine courir le long de son flanc, sachant très bien quel point était particulièrement sensible. Kurt se tortilla sous les doigts de Blaine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris au fur et à mesure que les chatouilles s'intensifiaient.

« - Bl-Blaine! Ah! Stop! Stop ! Dit-il à demi hilare

- Debout ! Ordonna Blaine

- Okay, okay ! »

Blaine arrêta ses chatouilles et Kurt lui lança un regard noir. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude en guise de vengeance avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et faire son rituel du matin. Une fois habillé, il retrouva Blaine dans la cuisine qui était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« - Et voilà pour monsieur ! Dit Blaine en lui tendant une tasse de café

- Merci. Répondit Kurt. Je vais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que t'as fichu cette nuit ? T'as pas arrêté de bouger !

- Oh… Hum… Rien, juste un mauvais rêve. »

Kurt hocha la tête et changea de sujet. Mais Blaine avait l'air ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de touiller son café et répondait par des mots monosyllabiques. Kurt n'était pas dupe, il connaissait bien son compagnon et savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas vu son comportement.

« - Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ou je vais devoir jouer aux devinettes ? Demanda-t-il

- Rien, j'ai juste mal dormi. Mauvais rêve, je t'ai dit.

- Et ça suffit à te mettre dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par "cet état", mais je vais bien je t'assure. Et maintenant je vais aller me doucher sinon c'est moi qui vais être en retard. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. »

Il se leva et embrassa Kurt rapidement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Ils finirent tous les deux de se préparer avant de sortir de l'appartement pour aller à leurs activités respectives, Kurt à Vogue. com , et Blaine à Julliard.

Cette journée allait être chargée pour Kurt. Il avait une longue réunion de prévue avec toute l'équipe et Isabelle pour discuter des nouvelles tendances à afficher sur le site et encore des milliers de choses à faire. Une chose était sure, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ce stage était plutôt intensif, mais Kurt en appréciait chaque minute. Il savait que pouvoir faire son stage de dernière année dans cette entreprise n'était pas donner à tout le monde, et que avoir le nom de Isabelle Wright sur son CV était quelque chose d'important pour sa future carrière. Il sortit du bureau un peu plus tard ce soir et vu qu'il avait reçu un message de Blaine.

De Blaine à 18h22

_Hey babe, je suis pas encore rentré (répétition de dernière minute !) mais viens direct à mon appart', j'arrive dans pas longtemps :) (Et fais pas attention à Cooper)_

_Xoxo_

Kurt fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le métro pour aller chez Blaine. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Blaine, il prit le double des clés sous le paillasson et entra. Il fut surprit de trouver Cooper torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un short entrain de faire de la gym dans le salon.

« - Oh, hey ! S'exclama-t-il quand il remarqua la présence de Kurt. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

- Hum, non merci. Répondit Kurt un peu embarrassé. Je vais… préparer à manger.

- Oh ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda Cooper en s'approchant

- Si tu veux, mais… Habille-toi d'abord. Dit Kurt en regardant le torse musclé de Cooper »

Celui-ci se contenta d'un petit « _oh » _en guise de réponse, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était à moitié nu devant le petit-ami de son frère. Il partit se changer et rejoint Kurt peu de temps après dans la cuisine où celui-ci avant commencer à chercher quelque chose à cuisiner.

« - Alors Kurt, commença Cooper, Blainey ne me donne pas beaucoup de détails sur vous deux, tu pourrais remédier à cela ?

- Des détails ?

- Ouais, genre votre premier baiser, ce que vous faites quand vous êtes ensemble, combien de fois par semaine vous couchez ensemble… Ce genre de trucs ! S'exclama-t-il tout souriant

- Chez moi après un qu'il m'ait invité à un cours de boxe qu'il donnait, beaucoup de choses, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répondit Kurt

- Vous êtes aussi frustrant l'un que l'autre… Grommela Cooper »

Kurt secoua la tête en riant. Il entreprit de découper des tomates afin de prépare une salade tandis que Cooper ne cessait de jacasser sur son séjour à New York et tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était là. Apparemment, Cooper n'avait pas vraiment saisi qu'aider consistait à participer à la préparation du repas et non pas rester assit sur une chaise à côté en parlant sans arrêt. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Kurt. Cooper était un peu comme une radio, il ne s'arrêtait jamais mais ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'on l'écoute ou pas. Il se contentait de parler, et cela permettait à Kurt de ne pas trop réfléchir.

Après que Kurt eut finit de préparer le repas, lui et Cooper s'installèrent au salon avec un soda sans sucre pour Kurt, et une bière pour Cooper. Blaine ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

« - Au fait, dit Cooper, tu viendras au championnat de Blainey la semaine prochaine ?

- Bien sur. Répondit Kurt, essayant d'ignorer le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac à la mention du championnat »

Cooper hocha la tête et but une gorgée de sa bière. Il resta ensuite silencieux un moment avant de dire :

« - Est-ce… Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé au club de boxe récemment ? Demanda-t-il soudainement d'un ton sérieux »

Cette question surprit Kurt. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Blaine n'ait pas mentionné les problèmes qu'il avait eu avec les autres boxeurs ni son agression à Cooper. Blaine était comme une bombe à retardement, il gardait tout pour lui, encaissait tout, puis explosait soudainement. Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre à Cooper. Ce n'était pas son rôle de tout raconter, il avait peur que Blaine le prenne mal s'il disait quoi que ce soit.

« - Comment ça ? Finit-il par dire

- Bah il devient tout bizarre dès qu'on en parle… Je sais que les gars du club ne l'apprécient pas trop, mais ça ne semblait pas l'importer avant. La boxe était son plaisir, son moyen de se défouler, et maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est comme une corvée pour lui. Et il n'a vraiment pas l'air excité par ce championnat... »

Kurt hocha la tête. Cooper avait raison. Depuis cette histoire avec les boxeurs, Blaine n'avait plus l'air de prendre du plaisir dans ce sport. Mais Kurt le comprenait totalement. Comment prendre du plaisir en boxant avec des gens qui vous détestaient et qui n'hésitaient pas à vous faire des menaces ? Kurt réfléchit un moment. Son enquête était au point mort. Il avait trouvé quelque chose au sujet de Carter, mais que faire de cela ? Peut être que Cooper pourrait l'aider après tout…

« - Il… Commença-t-il. Oui, il s'est peut être passé quelque chose…

- Peut être ? Kurt, c'est de mon frère qu'on parle, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien, tu le connais, il est assez secret. S'il-te-plait Kurt. »

C'était fou à quel point Cooper Anderson pouvait passer de l'énergumène exubérant qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler à une personne sérieuse et concernée par le bien de son frère. Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cooper était de la même famille que Blaine, il ne voulait que son bien. Pourquoi lui cacher la vérité ? _Et puis merde_, pensa Kurt.

« - Okay. Dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Mais ne dis pas à Blaine que je te l'ai dit, ok ? Bien. »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tant à dire sur cette histoire. Kurt épargna la période de rupture à Cooper et reprit au moment où il avait trouvé Blaine roué de coups près du club de boxe. Il expliqua brièvement les raisons de l'agression que Blaine lui avait donnée et qu'il soupçonnait les membres de son club d'avoir monté ce coup.

« - Mais il refuse d'en parler ! S'exclama Kurt. Il n'a même pas été porter plainte après son agression ! Alors depuis j'essaye de trouver des pistes pour prouver l'implication des boxeurs… J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur ce Carter, mais ça ne prouve rien. Je commence un peu à perdre espoir. »

Kurt soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il n'y avait donc rien qu'il puisse faire pour protéger Blaine ? Cooper demeura silencieux en digérant tout ce flot d'information, puis finit par dire de ce ton toujours aussi sérieux :

« - Est-ce que Blaine sait ce que tu as trouvé sur Carter ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant puisqu'il refuse d'en parler et il a déjà bien assez de stress comme ça…

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas agir dans son dos. Déclara Cooper. Laisse-moi finir, dit-il en voyant la bouche de Kurt s'ouvrir pour protester. Je ne dis pas que ce que tu fais est mal. Cela part d'une bonne intention, mais les secrets ne font jamais bon ménage dans un couple, crois moi.

- Je sais. Soupira Kurt. Je ne sais juste plus quoi faire…

- On devrait avoir une petite discussion tous les trois ce soir. On lui dira ce que tu as trouvé sur Carter et peut être que ce sera comme une sorte de déclic pour lui, ou un truc du genre comme dans les films, la prise de conscience du héros ! Et puis, c'est le principal intéressé, c'est lui qui peut témoigner contre les boxeurs. »

Depuis quand Cooper était-il devenu si mature ? Kurt se demandait s'il ne le préférait pas quand il parlait de détermination ou de pointer du doigt pour montrer ses émotions au cinéma… Mais il avait raison. C'était les secrets qui avaient tué leur couple quelques mois plus tôt, et il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Blaine devrait affronter la vérité, même si cela risquait de lui faire un choc.

« - Okay. Dit Kurt. Après tout, c'est pour son bien.

- Exactement. Sourit Cooper. Et maintenant, appelle mon frère et dit lui de bouger ses fesses parce que je meurs de faim ! »

oO§o§Oo

Quand Blaine poussa la porte d'entrée peu de temps après, Kurt et Cooper étaient toujours installés sur le canapé entrain de discuter. Kurt se leva et accueillit Blaine avec un baiser tandis que Cooper observait toute la scène.

« - Hey toi. Murmura Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt

- Vous êtes biens mignons, mais si je ne mange pas maintenant je vais finir par manger tes meubles Blainey ! Dit Cooper »

Kurt rit et Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi exaspéré par son frère. Les jeunes gens s'installèrent donc à table afin de mettre un terme aux réclamations de Cooper. Avoir quelque chose dans la bouche n'empêchait pas Cooper de parler puisque comme la première fois qu'ils avaient dîné ensemble, il ne cessait de jacasser sur des sujets en tout genre. Kurt était pensif. Devait-il mettre Blaine au courant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Cooper maintenant ou devait-il attendre ? Kurt ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et Cooper semblait avoir totalement oublié ce dont ils parlaient avant que Blaine arrive puisqu'il était entrain de raconter qu'il allait auditionner pour une pub de téléphone dès qu'il rentrerait à Los Angeles.

Mais Cooper Anderson était plein de surprises. Après avoir terminé le repas, il s'installa dans la cuisine et observa Kurt et Blaine faire un peu de rangement. Les deux amoureux étaient complètement dans leur monde, se lançant des regards malicieux et ne cessant de sourire. Kurt aurait pu passer l'éternité à rester plonger dans ces yeux mordorés si perçants. Et tout ce qu'il voyait dedans n'était que de l'amour. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Cooper quand celui-ci se racla la gorge, voyant que les deux hommes étaient à deux doigts de se sauter dessus.

« - Pardon de casser l'ambiance, mais on a quelque chose à te dire Blainey. »

Blaine fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et embrassa Kurt, enroulant ses bras autours de sa taille. La discussion pouvait attendre, pensa Kurt en se collant encore plus contre Blaine.

« - C'est sérieux ! Râla Cooper. Kurt, t'es pas cool, t'étais censé m'aider ! »

Blaine mit fin au baiser et se recula, adressant un regard confus à Kurt. Kurt soupira et prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

« - Okay. Promet moi de ne pas t'énerver. Dit-il à l'intention de Blaine

- Euuuh… okay ? Répondit celui-ci, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi son petit ami lui demandait cela

- On devrait s'assoir. Dit Cooper en se levant pour aller dans le salon »

Kurt et Blaine le suivirent et s'assirent en face de Cooper là où ils avaient dîné. Kurt ne lâcha pas la main de Blaine, faisant des petits cercles dessus avec son pouce. Blaine resserra sa prise autour de la main de Kurt, puis demanda :

« - Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je commence à flipper là… »

Kurt et Cooper échangèrent un regard. Qui était censé parler le premier ? Que devaient-ils commencer par dire ? Kurt prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

« - Blaine,-

- On a va avoir besoin de toi si on veut faire payer les cons qui t'ont cassé la gueule début décembre. Kurt a déjà mené son enquête de son côté mais c'est toi la victime, donc on a pensé qu'on devrait te mettre au courant. »

Cooper Anderson n'avait apparemment pas la moindre notion de tact. Kurt soupira et se massa la tempe de sa main libre. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Blaine. Le garçon n'avait pas lâché sa main mais semblait être parti dans un autre monde. Il fixait la table devant lui, le regard vide.

« - Blaine, dit quelque chose chéri. Dit doucement Kurt tout en continuant de tracer des petits cercles sur sa main »

Blaine demeura encore silencieux un instant, puis regarda Kurt et Cooper –qui pour une fois ne disait rien- chacun leur tour, inspira profondément et finit par déclarer :

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je ne connais pas ces types et je me rappelle à peine de leurs visages. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est gagner ce foutu championnat pour que Kurt et moi soyons tranquilles.

- Mais Blaine, dit Kurt, ce qui t'es arrivé est grave ! Cela ne peut pas rester impuni ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu soupçonnais Carter et les autres gars qui t'ont fait des menaces à Long Island d'avoir organisé tout ça !

- Je sais tout ça, Kurt ! S'énerva Blaine »

Kurt se tut face à la colère de Blaine. Le garçon lui avait maintenant lâché la main et tremblait. Il inspira et expira quelques fois pour se calmer et se massa le front.

« - Pardon Kurt, je-je ne voulais pas… Dit-il sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots

- Ça va aller Blaine, je te le promets. Il faut juste que tu acceptes que nous t'aidions. Tu ne peux pas affronter ça tout seul ni continuer à vivre dans la peur.

- Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Dit Blaine, une larme roulant sur sa joue

- Je t'aime aussi. Et il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Kurt se pencha et prit Blaine dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et massa doucement le dos de Blaine. Le bouclé enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et se détendit aussitôt. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, profitant simplement de la chaleur de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Cooper tapa ses doigts contre la table pour signifier sa présence et les deux amants se séparèrent.

« - Plus de guimauve et tu meurs… Grommela-t-il. Vous avez presque réussit à me faire pleurer ! Mais je vous signale qu'on a des choses importantes à discuter, et si on pouvait s'y mettre maintenant ça serait bien parce qu'après je veux aller me coucher parce que j'ai une grosse journée demain et que-

- Okay, okay ! Le coupa Kurt. »

Blaine sourit et reprit la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Kurt expliqua à Blaine ce que sa petite enquête sur Carter l'avait amené à trouver et celui-ci parut surprit quand il apprit que Kurt s'était faufilé dans le bureau du secrétariat du club de boxe.

« - Attends, tu t'es introduit dans le bureau comme dans les films ? Demanda Blaine en souriant

- Euh… Oui. Dit Kurt

- C'est sexy. Répondit Blaine avec un clin d'œil

- Bref ! S'exclama Cooper. Tu étais là le jour où il a eu cette altercation avec le gars qui l'a fait virer du club ?

- Oui. Dit Blaine en reprenant son sérieux. Carter a toujours eu des problèmes de violences, la boxe est pour lui un moyen de canaliser tout ça. Sauf qu'il est devenu complètement fou quand ce type l'a traité de pédale parce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre ce jour là.

- Hum, hum… Fit Cooper. Ouais, ça prouve quand même pas qu'il a engagé des voyous pour te tabasser.

- C'est bien le problème. Remarqua Kurt

- Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il avoue les menaces que lui et les autres du club t'ont fait pendant le stage. Même si il ne dit rien à propos de l'agression qui a suivie, ce serait déjà un bon début et la police pourrait faire quelque chose. Expliqua Cooper

- Oui, mais comment ? Demanda Kurt. Le championnat est la semaine prochaine !

- Je pense avoir une idée. Dit Blaine à la surprise de tous. »

* * *

M'en voulez pas trop d'avoir coupé le chapitre ici ! Des idées sur ce que Blaine pourrait tenter ?

La case review reste ouverte, et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire !

A très bientôt ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! *sors*) ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, hein ?

Bonne lecture, et encore une fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et postent des reviews ! :)

* * *

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blaine qui avait parlé d'une voix neutre. Kurt lui adressa un sourire pour l'encourager à parler.

« - Je pourrai le provoquer. Continua Blaine. Je suis sur qu'en le cherchant un peu, il pourrait avouer ce qui s'est passé à Long Island. Ce serait un bon début.

- C'est ta parole contre la sienne. Remarqua Cooper. Pas sur que le police y croit, d'autant plus que cela s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois.

- Je pourrai enregister la conversation. Dit Blaine en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce que Blaine venait de dire. Après tout, il connaissait mieux Carter que lui, pensa Kurt. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension. Comment pouvait-il être sur que cette conversation avec Carter ne tournerait pas mal ? Et si cela avait l'effet inverse que celui escompté ? Mais ils manquaient de temps et ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser Carter s'en tirer aussi facilement sans rien tenter.

« - Et si ça marche, dit Kurt, que se passera-t-il ? On ira à la police ?

-Je ne vois que cette solution. Notre Blainey va se transformer en James Bond ! Fit Cooper, retrouvant son humeur taquine

C'est sexy. Admit Kurt en lançant un clin d'oeil à son compagnon »

Blaine secoua la tête mais avait tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres. Vu l'heure tardive qu'il était pour un soir de semaine, Kurt annonça à contre coeur qu'il devait retourner à son appartement. Cooper le serra dans ses bras, et Blaine le raccompagna en bas pour attendre un taxi avec lui. Il profita des quelques instants seuls dans l'ascenseur pour pouvoir embrasser Blaine comme il avait voulu le faire pendant toute la soirée, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et ses mains s'accrochant à la base de sa nuque. Blaine répondit immédiatement au baiser, mais les deux amoureux durent se séparer lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ils marchèrent mains dans la main en sortant du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de Blaine, et attendirent qu'un taxi s'arrête. Avant de monter dans le véhicule jaune, Kurt déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de de Blaine et murmura :

« - Je suis fier de toi. »

Blaine lui adressa un grand sourire pour toute réponse, et Kurt monta dans le taxi. Il était réellement fier. Blaine avait réussi à mettre ses peurs de côté et à trouver le courage suffisant pour affronter Carter. Kurt devait faire face à ses propres peurs à présent.

oO§o§Oo

Blaine inspira profondément en poussant la porte du gymnase. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait répété ce qu'il devait dire plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Tout se passerait comme prévu.

Il déposa ses affaires dans les vestiaires et enfila sa tenue de boxe. Il glissa son téléphone portable dans sa poche, -chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas-, et sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre son coach qui l'attendait. L'entraînement se passa comme à son habitude. Il commença par s'échauffer à la corde à sauter, puis à donner quelques coups dans un sac de frappe. Il revit la technique mise en place pour le championnat avec le coach et termina par un match avec un autre membre du club.

Blaine aimait réellement la boxe. Ce sport qu'il avait commencé pour se protéger et non pas vraiment par envie étant plus jeune, était devenu une vraie passion. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer la pression, de pouvoir déverser toute la colère qu'il ressentait dans les coups qu'il envoyait. Comme avec la musique, certaines périodes étaient meilleures que d'autres. Parfois, il voulait jeter l'éponge et de laisser tomber le championnat, mais la rage de vaincre et l'envie de montrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas faible l'emportaient.

L'entraînement finit, son coach le félicita et partit. Mais Blaine resta dans le gymnase car il savait que Carter ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Et cela ne loupa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Blaine donnait des coups sans réellement d'énergie dans un sac de frappe pour s'occuper, Carter entra dans la salle. Le grand blond lui lança un regard à la fois de dédain et d'incompréhension, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Blaine se trouvait encore là.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Carter. Je pensais que ton entraînement était terminé. »

Le coeur de Blaine se mit à battre plus fort. C'était le moment. Il sortit discrètement son téléphone pour activer le mode enregistrement avant de le remettre dans sa poche et de répondre :

«- Il l'est. J'ai juste pensé que m'entraîner un peu plus ne me ferait pas de mal puisque le championnat est dans quelques jours maintenant et que c'est moi qui ai été choisi...

- Oui ,je sais ça, merci. Répondit-il irrité.

- Ouais, j'ai pas mal de pression sur mes épaules, mais heureusement les gens que j'aime seront là pour me soutenir. Continua Blaine, cherchant à attiser la curiosité de Carter »

Carter ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de foudroyer Blaine du regard tout en enfilant ses gants. Le coeur de Blaine battait si fort qu'il était étonné que Carter ne l'entende pas. Il devait trouver quelque chose d'autre pour provoquer Carter ou sinon tout son plan tomberait à l'eau.

- J'espère que cela n'inclu pas ta pédale. Dit Carter à la surprise de Blaine »

_Bingo_, pensa Blaine. Il tenait quelque chose. Il n'avait plus qu'à pousser le bouchon encore plus loin et il savait que Carter éclaterait, il était bien trop prévisible.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Blaine sur le ton de la provocation. Après tout, lui et moi, c'est une affaire qui marche, on vit presque ensemble. »

Blaine vit la colère et le dégout passé sur le visage de Carter. Il savait qu'en parlant de Kurt si ouvertement il le mettait en danger, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester éloigné de cette salope. On dirait que tu n'as pas compris la leçon la dernière fois.

- J'ai peut être besoin d'une piqure de rappel. Dit Blaine

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Anderson ! S'écria Carter en s'approchant dangereusement de Blaine et en le collant contre le mur.

- Jouer à quoi ? Demanda Blaine, feignant l'innocence

- N'oublie pas notre accord. Dit Carter. Tant que la petite salope que tu baises reste loin d'ici, il ne lui arrivera rien et à toi non plus. Les règles ont déjà été enfreintes une fois, je suis sur que tu t'en rappelles. Ne m'oblige pas à devoir redemander à mes amis de te recorriger. »

Il lâcha Blaine, puis s'éloigna. Ne voulant pas jouer plus longtemps avec le feu, Blaine décida de retourner dans les vestiaires. Une fois seul, il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il détestait tous les noms que Carter employait pour désigner Kurt, cela lui donnait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et désactiva le mode enregistrement. Il souffla. Il avait réussi.

oO§o§Oo

« - Je ne suis pas sure que le cuir donne un côté novateur... C'est du déjà vu. Qu'en penses-tu Kurt ? Kurt ?! »

La voix d'Isabelle sortit Kurt de ses rêveries et il sursauta, prenant soudainement conscience que toutes les personnes de la salle le regardaient. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et tira sur sa chemise avant de dire qu'il trouvait également que le cuir était passé de mode et qu'il fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre. Isabelle parut satisfaite de sa réponse et lui adressa un petit sourire, puis sonna la fin de la réunion et demanda à tout le monde de réfléchir à cela pour le lendemain. Kurt acquiesça et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Il devait retrouver Blaine à la station de métro près du gymnase et son estomac n'avait cessé de se tordre pendant toute la journée tellement il était angoissé.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et allait sortir lorsque Isabelle l'intercepta :

« - Kurt ! Dit-elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui...

- Oh... C'est juste la fatigue. Répondit-il, et cela était en partie vrai

- Je vois. Fit Isabelle en hôchant la tête. J'ai peut être été trop dur avec toi, tu fais tellement de choses pour nous ici à . Est-ce que tu as besoin de prendre quelques jours pour récupérer ?

- Oh non, non, non ! S'exclama Kurt. Je savais bien que ce stage n'allait pas être de tout repos. C'est juste que je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai en forme demain.

Je suis contente d'entendre cela. Sourit Isabelle. Allez, file ! »

Kurt la remercia et sortit du bâtiment. Il trottina jusqu'au métro et regarda son téléphone une fois à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun message de Blaine. L'estomac de Kurt se tordit une nouvelle fois. Il espérait vraiment que tout s'était passé comme prévu et que le plan de Blaine ait marché. Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque Kurt se retrouva dehors et cela n'arrangea pas son angoisse. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, son téléphone dans les mains, guettant le moindre signe de Blaine. Kurt était prêt à exploser quand il vit une masse de cheveux noirs bouclés arriver en face de lui. Il souffla de soulagement et se dirigea vers Blaine. Il ne laissa pas le temps au boxeur de dire quoi que ce soit et se jeta dans ses bras.

«- Oh mon Dieu, Blaine, j'étais si inquiet ! Dit-il en serrant le garçon fort contre lui »

Blaine rit doucement et s'écarta de Kurt, puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Kurt fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

« - Kurt, fit Blaine en prenant le visage du garçon dans ses mains, tout va s'arranger.

- Tout s'est bien passé alors ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ou-

- Hey, calmes-toi, je suis là. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être blessé ?

- Non, mais-

- Je vais bien, je te le promets. Tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. »

Cela sembla détendre Kurt. Il avait terriblement envie d'embrasser Blaine là, tout de suite, mais il savait que le gymnase n'était pas loin et qu'il valait mieux donc s'abstenir. Il se contenta alors de sourire et prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche et déposer un baiser dessus. Ils reprirent le métro pour aller à l'appartement de Blaine et celui-ci raconta en détail à Kurt ce qui s'était passé avec Carter.

Kurt était impressionné et à la fois fier de ce qu'avait accompli Blaine. Il avait eu tort d'avoir voulu agir dans son dos. Cooper avait raison, ils pouvaient tous les deux aider Blaine, mais il était le seul à pouvoir prendre la décision d'aller à la police. Cooper n'était pas encore rentré quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, ce qui leur laissa donc du temps pour se câliner tranquillement sans être interrompu. Mais leur moment de répit fut de courte durée puisque Cooper poussa la porte d'entrée une heure plus tard, des pizzas dans les bras.

Kurt, qui était allongé sur Blaine dans le canapé, se releva d'un coup. Ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, et plusieurs marques rosées parsemaient son cou. Blaine, qui se trouvait dans le même état, se releva à son tour et croisa le regard de son frère.

« - Je viens d'interrompre les préliminaires d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres »

Blaine secoua la tête et Kurt acquiesça -parce que cela était vrai après tout-. Cooper leur fit un clin d'oeil et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour laisser le temps aux deux garçons de se rhabiller et pour couper les pizzas. Kurt fit un tour dans la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux qui étaient dans un sale état, puis rejoignit Blaine et Cooper à la cuisine.

Ils dinèrent tranquillement et Blaine résuma ce qui s'était passé à Cooper comme il l'avait fait avec Kurt un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il leur fit ensuite écouter l'enregistrement. Blaine lança un regard désolé à Kurt lorsque les insultes de Carter envers lui retentirent. Le châtain se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots dans la bouche des joeurs de foot au lycée, cela n'était rien de nouveau.

« - Et bien, je dois dire que je suis impressionné Blainey ! Dit Cooper. La police devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose de ça. Quand est-ce que tu es libre pour qu'on puisse y aller ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dit Kurt

- Demain devrait être possible, je finis assez tôt. Répondit Blaine

- Je demanderai à Isabelle de me laisser sortir plus tôt alors. Fit Kurt

Et bien voilà qui est arrangé ! S'exclama Cooper

Kurt retourna à son appartement après le dîner, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder comme la veille et être fatigué au travail. Il se coucha serein, sachant que les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger à présent.

Kurt demanda à Isabelle dès qu'il arriva à s'il pourrait partir exceptionnellement plus tôt ce jour là, et celle-ci lui donna sa permission. Sa pause déjeuner dura moins longtemps que d'habitude de ce fait, mais cela ne l'importait pas. Il retrouva Blaine et Cooper en bas du bâtiment à 17h et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le commissariat le plus proche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et ils purent être reçus rapidement. Kurt savait que Blaine était nerveux même si le garçon faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Sa façon de tripoter ses mains le trahissait, malgré son sourire.

Le policier interrogea tout d'abord Blaine seul étant donné qu'il était la victime. Kurt et Cooper attendirent en silence dans la salle d'attente pendant ce temps. Blaine ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et adressa un sourire à Kurt. Le policier appella Kurt à son tour et il se leva alors de sa chaise pour suivre l'homme dans son bureau. Le policier fit à Kurt signe de prendre place dans le grand fauteuil en cuir pendant qu'il s'installait derrière son ordinateur pour la déposition de celui-ci.

« - Bien, Mr Hummel. Commença-t-il. Pouvez-vous me décrire le soir où vous avez trouvé Blaine Anderson près du gymnase où il a été agressé ? »

Kurt déglutit. Revenir sur cet épisode et se rappeler l'état misérable dans lequel Blaine s'était trouvé ce soir là n'allait pas être facile. Mais il devait le faire. Pour Blaine.

« - J'étais près du gymnase et j'ai vu plusieurs hommes qui encerclaient une personne près d'un mur. Dit Kurt. J'ai voulu passer mon chemin mais j'ai entendu que des coups étaient échangés, puis des rires. Les hommes ont ensuite du remarquer ma présence car ils sont partis. Je me suis donc approché et j'ai réalisé que la personne qui avait été frappé était Blaine.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc fait ? Demanda le policier tout en tapant les paroles de Kurt à l'ordinateur

- J'ai voulu appelé une ambulance mais Blaine n'était pas d'accord. Continua Kurt Il ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de lui et voulait juste rentrer à son appartement. J'ai insisté, et j'ai fini par le raccompagner chez lui.

- Bien. Fit l'homme. Que faisiez-vous près du gymnase ce soir là ? »

Kurt inspira pronfondément. Il avait toujours honte de la raison pour laquelle il s'était trouvé là.

« - Je venais pour m'excuser auprès de Carter Henson. Dit-il. Je l'avais croisé dans une boîte de nuit le week-end précédent, et sous l'effet de l'alcool, je l'avais... Un peu embêté...

- Pourriez-vous être plus précis s'il vous plait ?

- J'étais sorti avec des amis et j'avais un peu trop bu ce soir là... Blaine et moi venions de rompre et j'étais très triste. J'ai vu Carter dans la boîte de nuit et apparemment je me suis mis à lui parler de Blaine... Je ne me rappelle plus à vrai dire, c'est un ami qui m'a raconté cela.

- Avez-vous des problèmes avec la boisson Mr Hummel ?

- Non ! S'exclama Kurt, offensé. J'ai bu avec excès ce soir là mais c'était exceptionnel !

- Bien. D'après ce que m'a dit Mr Anderson, l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Mr Henson était qu'il ne vous arriverait rien -et à Mr Anderson inclut- si vous restiez loin des boxeurs. Pensez-vous que votre rencontre avec Mr Henson dans la boîte de nuit puisse expliquer l'agression de Mr Anderson ? »

Cette question surprit Kurt et il ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre sa petite altercation avec Carter et l'agression de Blaine. Mais cela prenait tout son sens maintenant. Blaine s'était fait passer à tabac par sa faute.

« - Je... Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Admit Kurt

- Bien. Merci Mr Hummel. Dit le policier »

Il se leva et raccompagna Kurt là où Blaine et Cooper l'attendaient.

« - Avec vos deux témoignages et l'enregistrement fourni par Mr Anderson, nous avons de quoi mettre Mr Henson en garde à vue. Il faudra ensuite procéder à une confrontation entre vous et lui. Dit le policier en s'adressant à Blaine

- Est-ce que...Commença Blaine. Pourriez-vous ne pas l'arrêter avant que le championnat soit passé ? C'est le week-end prochain, donc ça ne repousse que de quelques jours. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'entamer la procédure et de venir témoigner plusieurs fois avec tous les entraînements... S'il vous plait ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant à la requête de Blaine, puis haussa les épaules, et dit :

« - Après tout, c'est votre affaire. Nous l'arrêterons quand votre compétition soit passée alors. En attendant, nous pouvons le placer sous surveillance pour être sur qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Blaine »

Le policier les salua et les trois jeunes gens sortirent du commissariat. Kurt serra Blaine fort dans ses bras en ne cessant de lui répéter à quel point il était fier de lui. Il tira la langue à Cooper qui faisait semblant de pleurer pour se moquer gentiment d'eux. Il finit par lâcher Blaine et glissa son bras sous le sien.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Blainey ! Dit Cooper. Je suis sur que vous allez être absolument désolé par l'annonce que je vais faire, mais, je ne dinerai pas avec vous ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous avec un producteur et cela pourrait changer ma carrière ! Inutile de pleurer, vous me reverrez demain. »

Blaine et Kurt rirent et dirent aurevoir à Cooper pour la soirée. Voulant profiter d'une soirée seul avec son petit-ami, Kurt décida d'inviter Blaine au restaurant. Pendant que Kurt piquait quelques raviolis dans le plat de Blaine, il lui demanda :

« - Alors, est-ce que tu te sens prêt pour le championnat maintenant qu'on est quasiment sur que Carter ne peut plus agir ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Sourit Blaine»

* * *

Prochain chapitre : le championnat. Et ça va me faire bizarre de dire ça, mais, ce chapitre sera surement le dernier. J'écrirai peut être aussi un épilogue, ça reste à voir.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en postant une review !

A bientôt :)


End file.
